California, Here I come
by Twilight Halo
Summary: Bella is forced to move to California since her parents are unable to take care of her. Child Society puts her in with one of the richest families in the OC- the Cullens. Bella has to deal with peer pressure, and stuck up player Edward Cullen. ALL HUMAN!
1. Stop and Stare

**I was sitting is class one day trying to think of what story to make next…then it hit me! HAHA. This story is about Bella going to Orange County because her parents are both unable to take care of her. When she moves in with the Cullens she has to deal with peer pressure, and the stuck up jerk, Edward Cullen. But what happens when Edward starts to change and Bella starts to notice? **

**Stop and Stare**

**BPOV**

My seat started to shake beneath me. I forcefully shut my eyes and gripped the chair as we landed on the one place I never imagined myself in─ Orange County. My mother was in rehab while my dad had to stay in jail for the next 10 years because of Bribery, Fraud and Embezzlement. The Child Society had 'forced' me to move to Orange County to stay with some family until my father or my mother would be released. None of my relatives wanted to take me in, so I had no choice. From my perspective, Orange County was a town filled with bimbos, stuck up jerks, and ignorant nerds.

My bags were the first to come out in the baggage claim so it didn't take me that long. When I stepped outside, I spotted a man that looked like a butler, holding up a sign with my name on it.

"Um, excuse me? I-I'm Bella Swan," I stammered as I spoke nervously to the man.

"Oh yes! Come with me," he gestured a hand. "Let me take your bag," he took my bags from me and led me to a sleek black Mercedes. I slid inside the dark car and stared out the window.

"Mrs. Cullen sends her apologies that she is not able to pick her up herself. Oh, and my name is Lawrence and I am Mrs. Cullen's personal driver and assistant. Feel free to ask me anything," he stared at the mirror trying to make eye contact with me while he spoke. Wow. Personal _driver_ and _assistant_. My heart continued to beat even harder as we sped across huge houses, one big after the other.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Um…kinda…well, not really…" I stifled a low giggle.

"Don't worry, the Cullens are great. They'll love you, and you'll love them," he beamed. I suddenly noticed the car pass by big tall black gates. I looked upfront and couldn't believe my eyes. The house looked incredible! It was modern and painted white. The height of the house looked like it reached up until three floors. I slowly climbed out of the car without keeping my eyes away from the house.

"Ms. Swan, your bags," Lawrence laid down my bags beside me. I picked them up and opened the doors slowly. The inside was even more extravagant. There was one big twirling staircase that led upstairs and one big chandelier hanging in the middle. The floor looked like an expensive type of marble that was polished clean. I continued to walk in the house. I softly knocked on the wood going inside the living room.

"Hello?" I shouted out.

"Yes, Philippe! The freesias are supposed to be sent to Mrs. Palmer," I jumped as soon as a woman with free flowing chestnut hair entered. I watched as she continued pacing around the complex looking coffee table.

"Okay, but─" She turned around and came face to face with me.

"Philippe, I think I'm going to have to call you back," she slammed her phone and smiled from ear to ear at me.

"You must be Bella," she walked over and gave me a big hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she stepped back.

"It's…it's nice to finally meet you…Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh! Sweetheart call me Esme!" She mused.

"Well come on, I want to hear everything about your trip!" she put her hand on the small of my back and led me to some other place. We entered a big kitchen with a big breakfast nook in the middle. I sat down on the tall wooden stool.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Esme sat down across from me.

"Um…I'm not really that hungry…" I scratched my head.

"Oh, nonsense!" She started rummaging through a bunch of cabinets.

"No, its okay...really…I'm just kinda tired…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry but your room won't be ready until tonight," her eyes were very pleading.

"No, really, it's okay…maybe I can just," I turned my head to the side and saw a big field that had a spectacular view of the ocean. "Maybe I can just take a stroll outside…try to soak up some California air," I shrugged.  
"Alright then, the sliding door is just a few steps behind you," she gestured her hands behind me.

"Thank you," I gave her one more friendly smile then skipped my way outside. I sucked in one deep breath and walked with my hands inside my pocket. From what Esme showed, the Cullens sounded like a very friendly and courteous family. I stood in the middle of the open field and stared out the ocean until something hard hit my head.

"Ouch," I looked down and picked up a football.

"Hey!" I spun around to see who was calling. My eyes popped out when I saw a boy or man with oversized muscles and a very chiseled looking chest. He had no shirt on and was walking towards me.

"Thanks for catching our ball," he took the football from me. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Hey…you must be that Swan girl that's staying with us," he pointed a finger at me.

"Hey Emmett!" I looked over this so called 'Emmett's shoulder and saw a lean boy with honey blonde hair. "Are we gonna play or what…oh, hello there," he winked at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Uh…hi…um, yeah…Swan…I mean…Bella…Bella Swan," I stuttered. They both let out a hand and I shook each of them.

"Cool, I'm Emmett and this is Jasper," Emmett introduced themselves.

"Hi," was all I managed to say.

"So you─" A loud screech disrupted our conversation from behind.

"O-M-G! I can't believe she's here! She's even prettier in person!" A small pixie girl whose hair was jet black and styled in different directions came running towards me.

"Hi…I'm Mary Alice Cullen! But you can call me Alice…Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're here! When I saw your picture I totally flipped! Did you know that you are really pretty?" I honestly didn't understand was she was saying.

"Oh hey, Jazzy!" She leaned up and kissed Jasper. I guess he was her boyfriend.

"Bella, this is Alice my sister," Emmett spoke. Emmett and Alice had the same nose as Esme. Now, I could definitely believe they were siblings.

"Oh my gosh, we totally have to go shopping!" She sang while holding my wrist.

"Wait…shopping?" Shopping was never a hobby of mine.

"Yes, I want you to have a new set of clothes…from the looks of it your clothes are pretty…" She took a step back, eyeing my wardrobe. "Thick."

"Alice, cut her some clack, she just arrived," thank you Jasper!

"Aw, c'mon…I'd really love to bond with you," she pouted. I couldn't resist that pleading look of hers.

"Fine…just don't let us take too long…I might pass out," the thought of it made me feel queasy. She jumped up and down and squealed.

To my surprise, the shopping trip didn't take long. Alice bought me a dozen sets of shorts, shirts, tank tops, and flip flops. We had about 20 bags with us. After shopping we went straight back to the Cullen Mansion.

"We're home!" Alice screamed, making her soprano voice echo through the hallways.

"Alice! Where have you been?" Esme came barging in.

"Um, shopping…with Bella?" She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"You should've told me! I would have loved to come and help pick out clothes for Bella," they both beamed their perfect white teeth at me. Being around the Cullen's surely made you feel awkward, with their elegant ways, and high class events and conversations, you would surely feel out of place.

"Good evening, everyone," a very attractive pale blond man entered the dining room. I noticed that the Cullens loved to have family meetings together.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'd like to introduce you to Bella," Esme said.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I smiled. From what I've heard about him, was that he was a highly paid surgeon here at California.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and nice to meet you too, Bella," he flashed his teeth at me. After dinner Emmett and Alice brought me to the kitchen to get some dessert.

"I wonder where Edward is," Alice blurted out.

"He's probably out with some girl again," Emmett retorted.

"Wh-who's Edward?" I muttered unthinkingly.

"That's our brother. He…usually doesn't eat dinner with us since he's out with…certain people," Alice replied.

"Bella, do you want any dessert?" Emmett asked as he jumbled through the cabinets.

"Uh…I think I'll pass. I'm kind of tired, but thanks for asking though," I smiled.

"All right, and by the way your room is the third door to the right on the third floor," Emmett said. I got up from the stool and headed upstairs. My legs started to ache even from the second floor. I started to wonder about this mysterious brother of the Cullens. Surely he would be as nice as the rest of them. As soon as I reached the third floor, I counted the doors to the right. There was a small post-it stuck on the door.

_Bella, this is your new room. Hope you like it!_

_Esme & Alice._

I picked it out of the door and opened it slowly. I gasped loudly when I saw something else on my bed. A boy with reddish-brown hair was making out like crazy with a girl with fake blond hair. They stopped as soon as I entered.

"Oh…uh…I…sorry…I must…have the wrong room," I quickly closed the door and ran downstairs. I slapped my forehead trying to erase the image.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up in the near future! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. First Impressions

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy lately. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I totally love you all. Here's chapter 2, hope ya like it;) **

**2. First Impressions**

I rubbed my head when I entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were tired, Bella." Alice and Emmett were eating chocolate cake.

"Yeah…but I decided to go to sleep later. Can I have some of that cake?" I pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"Bye Eddie!" My ears started to ring when a loud penetrating voice screamed.

"Bye," all our attentions turned to the side when we heard a soft velvet voice mutter.

"So, who'd you bag this time, Edward?" So, the guy making out on my bed was Edward? So much for first impressions.

"For your information, I do not _bag_ on girls Emmett. I always stop them before they get in my pants," he pulled up a stool right beside me.

"Edward, this is Bella, Bella this is our asshole brother Edward," Alice's spoke not leaving her eyes off her phone.

"Wow, Alice, I'm touched," Edward said sarcastically. I made one quick glance at him.

"Well, hello, Bella," he smiled crookedly. His smile definitely made me stare even longer.

"Uh, hi," I shook my head and continued to eat my cake. As soon as I finished my cake I stood up and walked over to the sink and dumped it in.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and fix my bed then take a shower then sleep on my just fixed bed," my statement was mostly meant for Edward. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt my anger fume through my ears. I was really hoping to have a good impression of Edward but I was wrong. When I reached my 'room' I flicked the lights on and noticed that the bed was completely fixed. I was trying to fight if I should walk over to the bed and smell it to see if it was clean. I breathed deeply.

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this," I walked over to the bed and sniffed it. It smelled like lavender. Maybe Edward changed my sheets. I grabbed a tight green shirt and light blue and white plaid flannel pajama bottoms.

The moon was high on the sky last night. I was used to the dark sky and the sound of rain pouring on the roof. I definitely missed Forks. I tossed and turned on the bed, apparently my body hadn't gotten used to the time system here. II turned to the side to check the time; it was 2:36 in the morning. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. I stood up from the bed and decided to go down to the kitchen. My fingers ran through my hair as I walked straight to the fridge.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice from behind made me jump. I spun on my heels and saw Edward sitting across me. His hair was tousled and damp; he wore a tight white shirt that accentuated his muscles quite well. The reflection of the moon bounced on his face, making it glow. I felt like I was standing across Adonis himself. Wait, did I just compare his to Adonis?

"I-I can't sleep," I managed to stutter.

"Hmm…I see, jet lag maybe?" His eyebrows shot up waiting for me to answer.

"Uh…probably," I looked down.

"Listen about what you saw a while ago…" the stool squeaked against the floor. I felt him breathing beside me.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm used to your room as the guest─" I cut him off.

"Save it, I don't need an explanation anymore," I shook my head.

"Good," he grabbed the glass I was about to use in front of me and poured some water into it and gulped it down. "And I hope that doesn't give you any bad impressions of me," he smiled crookedly. Why does he have to that?

"Of course not," I tried to make myself sound sarcastic.

"That's great then. See you…later, I guess," he winked at me then disappeared.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes and grabbed another glass. I stomped on the stairs on my way up. My first impression of Edward had already gone wrong. He was a self-obsessed stuck up jerk who liked to bag girls every now and then. Well, sure, I barely knew him, but from his actions I can say that I just summarized what kind of person he really was. I didn't know why I cared so much of what Edward was. I despised him. As soon as I reached my room I turned on the lights. I couldn't sleep so I decided to explore the room. The ceilings were high up and the walls were painted an almond white. The shelves were covered books and a bunch of CD's. There was a TV across my bed that sat on the shelf. It was surrounded with a bunch of DVD's and video tapes. The Cullens sure knew how to treat a guest. I skipped my way to the TV and looked for a decent DVD to watch. After I spotted 'She's The Man' I picked it out of the shelf and put it in. She's The Man was definitely one of my favorites. I loved playing soccer and I also loved to dance, but no one knew about the dancing thing. It was just a secret of my own. After I watched Step Up and Bring it On 3, I had a thing for dancing. When the movie finished I checked the alarm clock; it said 4:30 in the morning. I pushed my head back and stared at the ceiling.

My eyes popped open as soon as I felt my bed shake. I groaned and tilted my head up.

"See what you did Emmett? Now, you woke her up!" Alice retorted. Emmett and Alice were standing beside my bed.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in my ear.

"Uh…yeah…hey…Emmett," I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:30…in the afternoon," Alice replied.

"1:30?!"

"Uh…yeah, we've been waiting for you to wake up. Edward said that you slept around 4 or 5 I guess," how did Edward know what time I slept?

"If you're wondering how Edward knows…he checked up on you last night since you left the TV on. He was the one who tucked you in," I stared at Emmett as he said those words. Edward tucked me in? I tried to block my thoughts into thinking it was sweet. Maybe Edward was just…trying to be a good host.

"Okay…now that you're up! It's time for me to help you get dressed then we're off to the board walk to meet up with some people!" Alice perked up. She shoved Emmett out of the room and skipped her way to the closet. She picked out a pair of faded denim short shorts and a white shirt with a print on it. I held the shorts in front of my face and stared at it with disgust.

"Alice, I'm not going to where shorts like these," I handed them back to her.

"Aw, c'mon, Bella. Please?" The way she pouted her lip made it hard to refuse.

"Fine," I grabbed the shorts from her and slowly walked into the bathroom. Alice made me where white AdiColor Adidas' with printed laces. She put light make-up on my face and pulled me out. On the way down I pulled my shorts lower trying not to expose too much. Emmett was waiting by a big Jeep with wheels that reached my torso.

"Wow, talk about monster truck," I murmured to myself.

"What took you guys so long? I still have to pick Rosalie up!" Emmett walked around the huge Jeep and entered the driver's seat. Alice and I slid in the back.

"Rosalie is so gonna kill me for picking her up late," Emmett shook his head and drove off.

"You do not rush art, Emmett; and fashion is art, therefore you do not rush fashion or we will end up like you," I snickered.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He puffed his white sweater.

"If you were a girl, Emmett you would look like a drag queen," we both laughed put loud.

"Whatever." Emmett's huge car climbed up a stone ramp and came face to face with a huge vintage house. A few minutes I couldn't stop but stare at the slender strawberry blond girl that came out of the house. Aphrodite herself couldn't even compare to this girl. She climbed up on the passenger seat and slammed the door. "Hey, babe," Emmett kissed her lightly on the lips.

"By the way, this is Bella," he tilted his head to my side.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," she extended her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. She let go of my hand and examined me.

"You're much prettier in person, you know? I saw your picture and it doesn't even do you justice," she beamed. I blushed at her comment. About 15 minutes later we reached 'the boardwalk'. It was a small town beside the beach. They led me to a small Italian restaurant just on the boardwalk. We sat a big enough booth and waited for a waitress.

"So this is California?" I said unthinkingly.

"No, this is just Orange County. You haven't seen LA yet," Rosalie said.

"We should take you to Disneyland sometime."

"Disneyland! Yeah! Let's go to Disneyland," everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to our table as Emmett screamed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shushed him.

"Sorry, D-land makes me high," he picked up one menu. I looked up and saw Jasper coming in, all covered in sweat.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed and told me to scoot.

"Hey," he took deep breaths and laid his iPod down on the table.

"Where's Edward?" My head popped up as soon as I heard Edward's name.

"He didn't jog with me today," Jasper mused.

"Do you jog everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kinda have too. Coach requires it," he flipped through the menu.

"You're in a varsity?" I was surprised. Jasper didn't really look like he was in a varsity. His face looked to calm and serene.

"He is, and so is Emmett and Edward," Emmett wasn't so hard to believe but Edward, I couldn't even imagine him playing a sport.

"In Westridge, outside training is mandatory. Westridge is very…competitive," Alice explained.

"Edward's in a…varsity?"

"Yeah, not only is he in a varsity, he is the _captain_ of the basketball team," she exaggerated the word captain.

"Forgive me for bragging but I'm a captain too, Captain of the Westridge Eagles," his smile was smug.

"Jasper's a captain too. Captain of the soccer team," I turned my head to look at Jasper.

"Speak of the devil," Rosalie said in disgust. I looked at the door and saw Edward coming in. His hair was tousled and completely messy. He was wearing a tight white shirt that accentuated his muscles with black pants and Vans.

"Hey guys," he finally arrived at out table.

"Hey, Bella," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the menu from Emmett.

"Oh my god, look who's coming over," Rosalie muttered. A girl with pale blond hair and a very slender figure walking towards our table.

"Hey Eddie," she sat on Edward's lap and started making out with him. I scoffed out loud. Emmett threw a breadstick at them to make them stop.

"Ew, stop it before I barf."

"Aw…Eddie they're being mean to me," she batted her eyelashes trying to make herself look erotic.

"Well, Tanya I think they were just trying to not get us sent outside," he held her even more close to him.

"Well, why don't we?" she kissed his neck.

"Maybe next time I think I need to spend time with my family," he pushed her up slightly.

"Fine, but I'll see you tomorrow," she pressed her lips on his once again. She swayed her butt on the way out. _That_ was how I pictured California girls.

"Woohoo! Go Edward!" A group of guys huddled around the table. "Who'd you get this time? Tanya Denali?!" Some guy slammed fists with him.

"God, I hate when this happens," Alice uttered. I shrugged as I was pushed in between. I looked up to see a baby faced boy staring at me.

"Hey there," he winked at me. At times I would be flattered when a boy showed interest in me but most of the time I just found it annoying.

"Hi," I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Well, well, well, who might this be?" One boy said, making their attention turn to me.

"This is Bella, the girl I was telling you about," his teeth glinted against the sunlight.

"Why are you always so lucky, Edward?"

"Hey, I'm Mike," the baby-faced boy winked at me once again.

"I'm Chris," a boy with shaggy black hair said. "Kevin, Nick, Aaron, Drake, Eric," they all introduced themselves consecutively.

"Hi," I murmured.

"So….I was wondering─" Mike was interrupted by Edward.

"She's not interested, Newton," he growled.

"Edward─" he cute me off.

"So, I'll see you guys on Tuesday?"

"Yeah, bye Ed, bye Bella," they sang.

"Edward, you weren't very nice to Mike," I snapped at him.

"Newton's as ass, Bella. You should be glad I saved you from actually going on a date with him," he retorted. I rolled my eyes at him.

We spent half of the day at the boardwalk. Edward didn't bother following us after he met up with two other girls. The way Edward treated women made me shrug. How could a guy like that actually exist? When we arrived home Edward was already there stuffing his face with food.

"Bella! I have news for you!" Esme screamed from across the kitchen.

"This morning I went to Westridge and talked to some teachers. When they saw your profile they were completely captivated. So, this Tuesday you are going to school at Westridge," my eyes literally popped out. I was going to Westridge. The school that was known nationwide for its high athletic and academic potential. I was more than thrilled to go Westridge but there was one thing pulling me back from my excitement. Edward Cullen.

**Okay, that's the end of chap2. It's 1:50 in the morning here and I just couldn't sleep without finishing this. Hope yah liked it!**


	3. Academic Existence

Thanks for all the reviews

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you'll like this one as much as you liked chapter 2. Oh yeah, Gossip Girl 2 is coming very soon now! **

**3. Academic Existence**

"Stop fidgeting, Bella!" Alice continued to pull my hair.

"I'd stop fidgeting if you'd stop pulling my hair! Ouch!" I grasped my hair firmly to make it stay. She continued to do things to my hair and face. Alice had woken me up around 6 a.m. to 'prep' me as she says. At first she tried to force me into wearing a short blue dress, but I found my way out of it.

"Okay, Bella, now time for your make-up!" She sang. Oh shit. I was never one of those types of girls who loved putting make-up on their faces.

"I am not going to where make-up!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have to. This is Westridge High we're talking about," she put her small hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, the only reason I'm going to this school is because your parents applied me to Westridge, and I'm really thankful for that, but I'm gonna be focusing on my academics," I stated. Westridge was one of the best and most expensive schools in America. They say if you study here you can get into any University or your choice.

"Fine, can I just put really light make-up? Please? Please, please, please?" She repeated over and over again.

"Fine! But make sure I can't see it!" I pointed my finger at her. My first few days in California, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had become good friends of mine. Edward, on the other hand just grossed me out. Yesterday, I saw him making out with a girl on the garden at the back of the house. I didn't bother stopping them so I just left. After Alice applied really light make-up on my face we had 30 more minutes to kill. The outfit Alice picked for me was much more descent than the dress. I was wearing a mint baby doll with puffed sleeves, almond white shorts, and American Eagle flats. I grabbed my blue bag and binder and jogged downstairs. On the way out I accidentally tripped on my feet, making almost everything inside my bag scatter. I knelt down and picked up my stuff from the floor until I noticed a white hand pop out and help me pick my stuff. I looked up to see none other than the asshole himself. Why did we have to live on the same floor? I pursed my lips and stood up.

"Here," he handed me my pen.

"Thanks," I pursed my lips and continued going down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen I noticed that Alice wasn't there.

"Um, where's Alice?" I asked Esme.

"She left with Jasper," she stocked a bunch of cans in the cabin.

"Oh."

"I forgot, Alice said to ride with Edward," just my luck. I had to ride with Edward. Maybe I could walk to Westridge…if I knew where it was.

"Yes, mom?" Edward walked in the kitchen with his bag in hand.

"Oh, nothing, darling, you're going to be the one to take Bella to school today," I looked over at Edward who was smirking at me.

"I suggest you leave now, so you can have time to show Bella around the school," Esme suggested.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Carlisle and I decided to give you this," she handed me a medium sized cell phone. I had never had a cell phone, I never even asked for one.

"Um, this really isn't that necessary," I tried to hand her back the phone but she refused.

"Bella, the phone is for emergencies and so you can contact your friends. It's a gift I insist you take it," she smiled warmly at me. I nodded and placed the phone inside my bag.

"Well, I have to get to work, have a nice day in school," she waved at us and left through the back door.

"So…let's get going," he perked up.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. I followed Edward out of the house and into the oversized garage that held about 7 different cars. He led me to a shiny silver car that said 'Volvo' at the back.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to get in?" I hadn't noticed that he was already entering the car. I walked around the car and entered the passenger side. The car was warm and the windows were pitch black. Edward started the engine and drove off. We were quiet for the first few minutes until I decided to take out my phone from my bag. I examined it carefully trying to figure out how to turn it on. The phone was flat with a big huge screen and no buttons. I obviously didn't recognize the brand, because if I did I would have figured how to turn it on by now.

"They got you an iPhone too?" My spine tingled as I heard him. "We have the same phone," he held out a phone that looked exactly like mine. An iPhone, I'd heard of that once but I never exactly knew how it looked like even though I had an iPod.

"Need help turning it on?" He held out a hand.

"No thanks, I can handle this on my own," I smiled slightly. I continued to examine the phone until it finally turned on.

"See, turned it on by myself," I smiled from ear to ear. The phone was touch screen, no wonder there were no buttons. It was quite hard to actually type something on the phone since it was so close together. Esme's, Carlisle's, Alice's, Emmett's, and Edward's numbers were already typed in on the phone. The sound of 'Sexy, can I?' destroyed the silence. Edward picked his phone out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"What's up?" I listened in on his conversation.

"Oh, hey, Sasha! How's it goin'?" Who the hell was Sasha this time?

"Later? Sure, I'm up for anything," he beamed.

"All right, see you later," he pressed a button on his phone and put it down until it started ringing again.

"Hello? Hey, Margie!" Oh my god, what is with this guy?

"Later is fine, yeah," he chuckled lightly.

"Really? Cool. So I'll see you later? Awesome," he pressed the same button and put his phone on top of his lap. I looked out the front window and noticed that we were entering Westridge. The school looked very modern compared to what I've heard. The buildings weren't so high up but the lot looked extremely big. The parking was partially empty; the only cars there were a bunch of old cars. Edward parked the car and stopped the engine.

"Well, this is Westridge," he sighed. "Shall we?"

"Sure," I opened the door and exited the car. The sun was so up in the sky and the mist in the air didn't feel so warm. It was just the right weather.

"Come on, I think I need to take to the administrations office first," he put his hand on the small of my back. I shrugged his hand off and stepped back.

"I suggest you don't touch me," I put my hand on my hip and raised my eyebrows.

"Suite yourself c'mon," we continued walking to our designated place. Westridge was awfully big. We passed about three different soccer fields, all bigger than the other. Edward opened a glass door for me and I entered.

"Good Morning, Ms. Clayton," Edward smirked.

"Oh! Edward, nice to see you again! It's your first day of being a Junior; isn't it exciting?" As she smiled her wrinkles deepened. Even teachers threw themselves at Edward. Gosh, what was wrong with California?

"Nice to see you too, and yes, first day of being a Junior and it's already very exhilarating," he looked down at me and smiled.

"Uh, this is Bella Swan," I pursed my lips and forced out a smile.

"Hello sweetie! Welcome to Westridge!" She took my hand without permission and shook it gladly.

"Thank you," my voice was faint.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen called and told me that you would be coming today so…he had me prepare your schedule for you," she took out a folder and handed it to me.

"Thank you." Ms. Clayton was definitely one of those overjoyed teachers.

"And Edward I have your schedule right here." Edward took a folder the same size as mine from her.

"All right, you kids have a nice day and Bella if you ever need anything feel free to ask me," she gave me a rather small piece of paper.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Clayton," I waved at her.

"Anytime," she put on her tacky glasses and rummaged through a bunch of folders. When Edward and I exited the administrator's office, the school was already packed with students.

"Yo, Edward!" A bunch of guys huddled around him. I quickly pulled away and went the opposite direction. I opened my folder to check my schedule.

1st: Spanish

2nd: Trigonometry II

FREE PERIOD

3rd: English

4th: History

LUNCH

55h: Biology

6th: PE

7th: Drama/Literature

People glared at me as I passed through the hallway. I didn't know where to go. Thank you, Edward for leaving me! I looked at the signs on the doors as I walked carelessly. I felt my knees on the floor as my body hit someone else's. All the paper's on the floor scattered.

"Shit," I picked them up as fast as I could. I literally screamed for joy when I saw who I hit.

"Emmett! Thank god I bumped into you!" I took the papers he handed me.

"Bella! Nice…bumping into you too," he smirked.

"I was feeling so lost around here, since a so called asshole named _Edward_ left me," I said his name in disgust.

"He left you?" His laughter echoed through the hallways.

"Uh, Bella, just a tip the Junior's hall is that way," he spun me around and pointed at the opposite direction. "And the hallway that you're standing on right now is the Senior's hallway."

"Oh, thanks for the info, Emmett," I followed the directions he gave me.

"No problem, Bella, and I suggest you start running 'cause the bell will be ringing in…5…4…3…2…1." Brrrriiiinnnnggg!

"Holy shit," I made my way through the hallway and looked for the Spanish classroom. A bunch of students just scoffed at me when I tried to ask them where the Spanish room was. I opened a random door and looked at everyone who stared at me.

"Um, i-is this Ms. Gonzalez's c-class?" I stuttered.

"Yes, this is, and you must be Isabella Swan," she smiled warmly.

"Actually I prefer to be called Bella," I ran my fingers through my hair.

"All right, class, this is Bella," she shouted. "Can you please introduce yourself?" she walked over to me and pulled to the front.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella," I rocked on my heels. "I came from Forks, Washington and… that's all I could say for now."

"Thank you, Bella, now will you please take a seat at the empty chair at the back." I turned my head to where she was pointing. The girl that was sitting beside me was twirling her hair while chewing gum. Her hair was a dark caramel color. As soon as I sat down the girl turned her attention at me.

"Hi! My name is Jessica!" She let out a hand for me to shake.

"So, how you liking O.C. so far?"

"It's…pretty much okay…I guess," I avoided making eye contact with her.

"O-M-G! You're the one that lives with the Cullens now right?" Her hands gestured in front of her.

"Uh…yeah…how'd you know?"

"Everyone practically knows about that, Bella," she rolled her eyes. She whispered something to the other girl beside her.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Um…" I looked at my schedule.

"Trigonometry II."

"Darn it, I've got English next," she frowned.

"Oh, well…I'll be seeing you around anyways." Jessica was very friendly towards me.

"Coolness." The bell rang and I ran off to Trigonometry. Jessica pointed me the directions to my next class and I skipped my way there. Angela, my seatmate during Trig was quite shy. She was very friendly but not as enthusiastic as Jessica was. When the bell rang I made a quick glance at my schedule to check what my next class was. Free Period in Forks High lasted about 20-30 minutes while free period here at Westridge lasted about 45-60 minutes. Basically I had 45- 60 minutes to kill.

"Um, Bella?" Angela tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Uh, I could show you to the lunch room if you want?" A slight smile played against her lips.

"Thanks Angela," we walked around the school in silence until we reached the lunch room. My jaw literally dropped when we entered. It was more of a mall food court rather than a school lunch room. Back in Forks the size of our lunch room was about the size of our classrooms here.

"Oh, Bella!" I noticed Jessica's loud voice calling from behind me.

"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence to see you here."

"Hey, Jessica."

"Anyways, I─" She glared at Angela.

"Webber, are you lost or something?" Angela whimpered beside me.

"What are you still doing here?" Angela sped out of the lunch room. What a bitch! I wanted so badly to reprimand Jessica but I didn't have the guts to do so.

"C'mon Bella, lets go get something to drink," she dragged me to Orange Julius.

"I'll have─" just as I was about to order Alice's soprano voice called me.

"Bella! There you are! I've been─ What are you doing here, Stanley?" I was surprised in Alice's change of mood. Alice was usually a happy person.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're using Bella just to get to my brother?!" Alice laughed out loudly. Jessica scoffed and disappeared.

"I knew it. Come on, Bella, our table's this way," her mood instantly changed. She pulled me to the far end of the cafeteria where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett screamed. I sat between Jasper and Rosalie.

"How's Westridge so far?" Jasper asked.

"It's pretty…big," they chuckled.

"You will never guess who 'befriended' Bella," Alice held up two air quotes.

"Jessica Stanley?" Rosalie guessed.

"Oh my gosh, how'd you know?"

"It's kinda obvious, Alice," Rosalie took a sip from her drink.

"What's up with Jessica anyways?" I asked.

"She's been trying to get into Edward's pants since ever. She's practically the only girl Edward hasn't made-out with yet except for you, of course... and me…and Rosalie…and the teacher," Jasper kissed the side of her head.

"Hello family!" Edward's voice made us all jump. He pulled up a chair and squeezed in beside me.

"You know, Edward, there's a reason we sit all the way at the back of the lunch room," Rosalie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't really mean that do you?" He suddenly put an arm around my chair and pouted.

"Yes, we do. What are you doing here anyways, bro?" Emmett asked.

"What's wrong with wanting to spend quality time with my loving family?"

"Loving family, my ass. What do you want, Edward?" Alice scoffed.

"Do you honestly want me to leave? Don't you have any feelings for Bella? Of course she'd want me to stay," all their eyes turned to me. I didn't know what to answer.

"I…don't know," I muttered too low for them to hear.

"See, she wants me to stay! She said no!"

"Whatever, Edward."

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" A boy with black spiked up hair threw a basketball at him.

"Yo Emmett! Hey Jas!" He saluted at them.

"C'mon Edward," the boy whined.

"See you later, family," he messed up my hair and left.

"Ugh."

"I wonder what's wrong with your brother today, Emmett." Rosalie mused.

"I-I think I better go to my next class," I grabbed my bag off the table.

"Bella, you've still got 10-15 minutes," Alice stated.

"Which gives me more time to actually search for the classroom," I left the lunch room. The classrooms weren't so hard to find; some people were actually kind enough to give me directions. After History was lunch, so I made my way to the extravagant lunch room. When I entered I turned my head to the side and saw Edward with a cheerleader on his lap.

"So Edward how was summer without me?" Her annoying high-pitched voice echoed in my ear.

"Terribly dreadful," he kissed her neck. Yuck! The sight of this made me want to barf. I left before I got to see anything else. I sat beside Alice with a face of disgust.

"What's up, Bella? You look like you're about to puke," Jasper passed me a sandwich.

"Thanks for getting me food and yes, I _was_ about to barf," I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Edward, he's like that twenty-four seven. It's amazing how Edward can actually keep up with his grades," Alice stabbed her fork at her salad.

"His grades?" I asked unthinkingly.

"Edward's one of the honor students in our batch," she said it as if it was so obvious. I never found Edward as the type with an academic existence. During lunch Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice asked me countless questions of my life in Forks. They were surprised when I said that I'd never had a boyfriend or anything close before. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost 5th period.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward came in again and destroyed our bonding moment.

"What do you want again, Edward?" Emmett groaned.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to ask Bella something," he turned his eyes to look straight at me.

"What do you want?" My voice came out softer than the usual.

"I just wanted to ask if I could show you to your next class?" He smiled the unbelievably melting crooked smile of his.

"Uh…no thanks. I'm fine on my own," I smiled widely.

"All right, suite yourself," he left.

"I better get going, it's almost bell," I stood up from my chair.

"What's your next class anyways?" Emmett asked.

"Um…Biology."

"Oh, okay, the Biology room is near the lunch room so you want have a hard time finding it."

"Thanks for the details," I winked at them and left. The Biology room was quite hard to find. When the bell rang I ran my way, scanning through the different class rooms. I opened a random classroom and watched as the class stared at me.

"Are you…Miss Swan?" A teacher with white gray hair asked.

"Y-yes," I stammered.

"Well then, welcome to Westridge," he nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I'm Mr. Banner and welcome to Biology…now, since you weren't here we had already chosen lab partners for the rest of the class. Now…Isabella, sit in the empty chair up ahead and whoever is your seatmate will be your partner," Mr. Banner said. I nodded at him and walked slowly through the middle aisle. I gasped out loudly to see who I was going to sit beside with and work together on experiments.

**Sorry for the wait, really tired: Anyways, hope yah like this chapter! **


	4. Profession

**ILY! Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 4 up! I just watch Camp Rock online and let me just say…I kinda liked HSM2 better, not that I didn't enjoy Camp Rock. I loved Joe Jonas. Kevin was just plain stupid But I still love him!. Nick was just too cute fml. Anyways, back to chapter 4. So here it is. **

**2. Profession**

**BPOV**

Edward was smirking as I walked down towards him. I sat down quietly and didn't even bother looking at him.

"All right, class, just an announcement…your seatmates or the person beside you will be your lab partners for the rest of the year and they will also be your Investigatory Project partners," I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's good that I have you as my partner; at least I won't have any problems with communication since we live in the same house," he said smugly. The rest of class Mr. Banner just discussed about what were going to focus on this year. At times I would catch Edward staring at me curiously, through the small spaces of my hair. When the bell rang I quickly stood up and grabbed my books. Edward was about to say something until a blonde boy cut him.

"Hey Bella," the boy looked vaguely familiar…

"Uh…hi…Mike! Yes, now I remember!" We both laughed.

"I didn't know you were in this class," he pointed out.

"Well…apparently I am." I beamed from ear to ear.

"So what's your next class?" He asked.

"Um…PE."

"Cool, I have PE too…if you want I would walk you─"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Newton? She's not interested, so back off," Edward said defensively. I hadn't noticed that Edward was still behind us, listening intently to our conversation.

"Edward! Of course, Mike, I'd love to," Mike took my books from me. On the way to the gym Mike supplied most of our conversation. Mike led me to the bleachers and sat down beside me.

"Did you know this gym is bigger than the Senior's gym?" He randomly said. Wow. This school had separate gyms for each level. I was lucky to have been sent to a very high status school.

"They usually use this gym for dances but when it's prom or homecoming we use the Senior's gym." I pretended to listen to Mike's ideas and presumptions while waiting for the teacher.

"All right Juniors!" Everyone straightened themselves when the teacher blew the whistle.

"For those of you who are new, I am Coach Clapp, for those of you who are old, welcome back. Today we won't really be doing anything but we'll be watching the first half of the movie, Coach Carter and I'll be distributing school shirts to new students…okay, Chavis, Keith, and Swan, come up here to get your shirts!" As soon as I heard my name I walked down the bleachers.

"Get two shirts, one yellow, one blue," he continued to write on his clipboard. I picked out a size medium and jogged up to take my place beside Mike. Coach Clapp stated that we wouldn't be wearing the uniforms until the second week of October since for the next two to three weeks we'd be discussing about safe sex, CPR, and all that. When the bell rang Mike asked me once again what my next class was.

"I have drama and literature next," I mused.

"Oh, I can't really walk you to your next class…my class is all the way in the other side of the building," he frowned.

"I guess I'll see you around then…oh yeah, would you happen to know where my next class would be located?" I asked.

"Just exit the door, turn left, go straight, enter room 316 and you're there."

"Thanks." I followed his directions and made my way to my next class. Room 316 was colorfully decorated. I took a seat at the near back.

"Good afternoon, class!" A teacher with blonde hair and black high lights came in with a big box full of props.

"I am so happy to have you─" She was suddenly interrupted by─ oh crap. Edward came in rushing with books in his hand.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Cullen." I looked at the seat beside me and saw that it was empty.

"Please don't seat beside me," I muttered over and over again. All of a sudden I heard the chair squeak beside me and saw that _he_ was sitting.

"Bella? I didn't know you had Lit too," he perked up. I didn't reply. I listened to the teacher, Mrs. Guinevere, explain what we would be doing the whole year.

"This year, you Juniors, instead of studying 1 book, this year you'll be studying 2. You will be studying Macbeth and the ever popular Romeo and Juliet." In Forks I was placed in an advanced literature class. Last year we had to study Julius Caesar and Romeo and Juliet. I practically memorized Romeo and Juliet by heart.

"Oh, and this October, instead of putting up audition sheets for our yearly Romeo and Juliet play, each class will be required to audition." Everyone whined.

"Now, now, I don't like that kind if attitude," the way she sang it reminded me of the drama teacher in High School Musical but less psychotic. She prattled on about the Romeo and Juliet play. The bell rang and everyone stood up from their seats.

"See you tomorrow class," Mrs. Guinevere waved us goodbye. I checked my schedule to see what my next class. Drama was the last period I had for today which meant that there was nothing else to do.

"Edward! Bella!" I could easily recognize Alice's voice anywhere.

"Alice? How'd you know I was in this class?" I asked while filing a bunch of my stuff.

"Because I just saw you and I knew Edward was in this class…anyways, Edward, I just came here to say that I'm not riding with since Jasper's taking me to some place and Emmett might be arriving home a little late since he's taking Rosalie to who knows where so Bella you're riding home with Edward," she smiled at both me and Edward. Great. Another ride with Edward.

"Cool, and what time will you be home?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, doesn't really matter. I'll see you at home!" She skipped out of the classroom.

"You know I can catch a cab back to your house, it won't cost me much and I wouldn't want to take up your time and gas by just dropping me off," I turned around to face him.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm not going anywhere this afternoon anyways," he smiled. That was an unusual statement for Edward since for the past days he's always been out of the house.

"See ya tomorrow, Edward," a guy patted him on the back.

"Ya, see ya too," he patted him back. The boy whispered something to Edward and they both looked at me.

"Yeah, I know," Edward said.

"All right, bye." The boy left.

"I seriously don't mind taking a cab." I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, I insist, and besides Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be so happy with me if they found out I let you take a cab." He was right.

"Fine."

The car ride back home was silent. Edward's hand reached out for the radio and turned on some music.

"Clair De Lune?" I softly hummed along to the sweet symphony.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but I like classical as well," he stated. It was pretty hard to believe that a guy like Edward actually listened to this kind of music. The tune of 'Four Minutes' suddenly destroyed the beautiful sound of Clair De Lune.

"Um, where's that coming from?" I asked.

"I think it's from your phone," he said. Oh yeah! I totally forgot I had a phone! I took my iPhone out of my bag and clicked on the message. It was from Alice. Apparently Alice was a fan of typing in short cuts.

"I-I can't understand," I shook my head while trying to analyze the message.

"Give it to me. Alice has a tendency to text in a very informal matter," I handed him my phone.

"Bel-la…I…a-am…a…rriving? H-home…a-round…e-eight-ish…please…tell…Ed that. T-Y," he stuttered. "Why didn't she just call me or something?" He gave back my phone. We entered the gates of the Cullen estate and parked inside the enormous garage. I quickly stepped out of the car and ran into the house. As soon as I got into my room I locked the door, changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I damped my hair a little and put on a thin head band. When I stepped out of the bathroom I tried thinking of what to do. Watching TV would be so over rated. Reading a book right now would just make me fall asleep. As I was standing there I felt my tummy growl. I put on a pair of flip flops Alice recently bought for me and fled out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and entered the brightly lit kitchen. I walked over to the dessert refrigerator and picked out on what to eat. Esme loved to bake from cupcakes to cookies and cakes. Emmett would usually finish all the cupcakes and cookies so I picked out my second favorite. Triple Fudge Chocolate cake. I have to say the Triple Fudge Chocolate cake was Esme's best work. I took out the whole cake and laid it in front of me. I didn't bother getting a plate and knife so I just got a fork then stared at the huge cake.

"Hungry are we?" I jumped when I heard someone say. Edward was sitting across me with a big smile on his face.

"C-Could you stop doing that," I put a hand on my forehead.

"Do what?"

"You know, scaring me, popping out of no where," I pursed my lips.

"I didn't pop out of no where. I was here since we arrived," he slowly pushed himself out of his chair and walked around the counter to stand beside me. He grabbed a fork and poked it into the cake. I watched slowly as he shoved a big piece of cake into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and did the same thing.

"Where is everybody?" It was only now that I noticed the house was extremely quiet.

"Mom and Dad are at the hospital, Alice is with Jasper, Emmett is with Rosalie, and the housekeepers are on the small house out at the backyard," he said it all a bit too fast. "Which leaves the two of us alone in the house," he said seductively. When he said that it shot tingles up my spine. "You know you look kind of hot in this tank top," he whispered in my ear. I know what he's trying to do! He's trying to bang on the new girl in school! I closed my eyes shut as he kissed my shoulder. There was only one thing I could do. I slowly grabbed the cake in my hands and then slammed it into his face.

"What the─" He stepped back and whipped the cake of his face.

"Look, I'm not one of your daily sluts or something and I don't intend on becoming one of them! So shove this cake up your ass and deal with it," I slammed the cake once again on his face and stomped my way upstairs. What an asshole!

**Okayy…isn't Edward just a perve? Hahaha. Breaking Dawn is in a couple of days! Isn't that just exciting? HAHA. I can't wait to get a hold of the book! **


	5. I Kissed A Girl

Hey hey

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I FINISHED BREAKING DAWN IN 2 DAYS! I totally loved it! So anyways, sorry for the wait. Here's the story! **

**5. I Kissed A Girl**

**EPOV (Cake scene) **

Right now I wanted Bella. From what I saw, Bella was just like every other girl I knew. Gullible. When I saw her come into the kitchen my jaw literally dropped. She was wearing a tight green tank top with black sweat pants and flip flops. I watched as she slowly took out one whole chocolate cake from the dessert refrigerator.

"Hungry are we?"

"C-could you stop doing that," she stammered.

"Do what?" I tried to keep my voice in a playful manner.

"You know, scaring me, popping out of no where." I chuckled recalling the last time I'd done that to her.

"I didn't pop out of thin air. I've been here since we arrived." I slowly pushed myself up from the stool and walked over to her. I took a fork from the drawer and started eating part of the cake. We stood there in silence while eating the cake.

"Where is everybody?" She muttered out randomly.

"Mom and Dad are at the hospital, Alice is with Jasper, Emmett is with Rosalie, and the housekeepers are on the small house out at the backyard." I said it a bit too hesitantly. "Which leaves the two of us alone in the house," I whispered seductively in her ear. "You know you look kind of hot in this tank top." As her body tensed I showered her neck and shoulder with kisses. I felt her body shift slowly in position then suddenly the cake slammed into my face.

"What the─" Part of the cake that she had shoved into my face had fallen to the floor.

"Look, I'm not one of your daily sluts or something and I don't intend on becoming one of them! So shove this cake up your ass and deal with it." She slammed the cake to my face once again. I watched her storm out of the kitchen with fuming anger. I'd never experienced rejection before, and I never expected Bella to be the first to reject me. Bella was _definitely_ different from the other girls.

**BPOV**

Edward was a complete idiot thinking that I would actually fall for his charm. I hated him! From the way he treated girls like that and the way he treated me, who wouldn't hate him? Except for the girls who utterly obsessed with him of course. The rest of the night I stayed in my room doing nothing but watching TV and shuffling the songs in my iPod.

"Bella?" Alice's tiny head popped in.

"Hm?" I turned off my TV and sat up straight.

"Mom and dad are looking for you and dinner's ready."

"Oh, I'll be right down in a minute." I climbed out of my bed and put on my old navy blue Forks hoodie.

"Okay." She softly shut the door. I brushed my hair quickly and half ran downstairs. Carlisle and Esme had already arrived and were preparing dinner.

"Hello Bella, how was school?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey Carlisle, Westridge was very…big. Some students were very welcoming and the teachers seem…nice," I pulled up a chair and sat down beside Alice.

"Good to know Westridge is being nice to you." He sat down across me.

"Angelina, can you please ask Edward to come down and eat," Esme asked one of the housekeepers. I shuddered at the thought of Edward.

"Um, Ma'am, Mr. Cullen is suggesting that his dinner be taken upstairs to his room." Angelina stated.

"Hmmm…I wouldn't want to force him to go down so…just make sure he eats his dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dinner with the Cullens was definitely one of my favorite events of the day. Alice and Emmett and sometimes even Edward always had little quarrels while eating dinner.

"Hey dad, when can we take Bella to Disneyland?" Emmett asked like an overly excited little boy.

"Probably…next month or something."

"Aw, dad, can't we go next week? Pleeeease," he whined.

"Honestly Emmett it amazes me how you reaches Senior Year," Alice said teasingly.

"Well…it amazes me how a little pixie like you could be could be considered a Junior! I mean, look at your size! If we weren't related I'd probably think you were nine or something," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah!?" They both stood up from the table and started shooting insults at each other.

"Kids! Alice! Emmett!" Esme shouted. Alice and Emmett didn't seem to be alarmed. When Carlisle whistled Alice and Emmett sank back down on their seats.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm really sorry, Bella. Sometimes it gets really out of hand." Esme had apologized countless times whenever this would happen.

"It's fine…it's quite entertaining actually. Back at home, I usually ate dinner by myself 'cause my dad and my mom were usually out," I grimaced at the thought.

"Well I'm glad our quarreling entertained you," Alice beamed from ear to ear.

"All right, I've still got some work to do so I will see you tomorrow," Carlisle stood up from his chair.

"I've still got some work to do too so don't make that much noise and please don't fight anymore. Goodnight." Carlisle put an arm around Esme and led her upstairs.

"So…Bella, a little birdie told us that you slammed a cake into a certain someone's face." Alice's expression turned smug. How could she possibly know that?

"Uh…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Bella, Edward told me what happened and I have to say…" Emmett paused for a while. "That you are officially my idol!" He stood up and leaned in to give me a high five.

"Edward tells everything to Emmett well…not everything but he just leaves out the names and eventually for the first time ever Edward accidentally blurted out yours." Alice explained. "You see, Edward's never been rejected by a girl before and believe it or not he even dated Angela Webber." Wait; did she just say Angela Webber? _The_ sweet and innocent Angela Webber? It was pretty hard to believe that a girl like Angela would actually date Edward.

"Really?"

"Yeah, about a year ago Edward asked her out to a party and of course Angela said yes so they went out and everything and then during the party Edward ditched her to make out with another girl and Angela eventually saw it. Jasper and I gave Angela a ride back to her house that night. Poor, poor, gullible Angela," she shook her head. Edward was actually that heartless to ditch Angela and make out with another girl. Ugh.

"So back to the cake thing, very nice move but we're really sorry our dear brother was that perverted to do that to you." Both Emmett and Alice apologized.

"It's okay; it's not everyday I get to smack a cake into a face of an asshole," I grinned widely at that statement.

For the past 2 weeks Edward and I didn't say a word to each other, even during Biology and Drama. In the hallways when we would bump into each other he would just glare at me.

Most of the girls in school, including me, seemed to notice his change in behavior. He was less of a…womanizer. You barely saw him with any girl now, which was strange, knowing that it was Edward. During Trigonometry I happened to listen on a conversation.

"Haven't you noticed Edward's been acting a little strange?" As soon as I heard Edward's name, I put my full attention on their conversation.

"Yeah, I know, last week I was supposed to go on a date with him but he cancelled. Edward never cancels on his dates!"

"Really?! I thought Edward never cancels!"

"Well, apparently he did…I bet it's because of that new girl."

"Wait, doesn't the new girl live with them?" The new girl has a name you know.

"Yeah, she does…she's the housekeeper's daughter or something…" What the hell.

"Isn't…isn't she in this class?" The both turned their heads around.

"Oh shit," they caught me spot on staring at them with fury. I rolled my eyes and continued to answer the activity sheet. After class I left the classroom and walked to my locker. As I was getting my books I felt someone tap me on the back.

"Hi." A girl with strawberry blonde hair that was a few inches shorter than me smiled at me perkily.

"I'd like to invite you to Arielle Sawyer's first party of the year. Of course everyone's invited but V.I.P. people get invitations and that means you're V.I.P." She handed me a peach colored flyer.

"Um, thanks." I smiled at her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow and by the way my name is Stacey."

"Okay, thank you…Stacey." I folded the flyer and placed it in my locker. During lunch Alice and Rosalie had told me that she was also in the V.I.P. list for Arielle's party.

"So what's with this Arielle girl anyways?" I asked before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Arielle always throws the best parties. Her best parties are usually at the start of the year so you better go, Bella."

"I think I might not go…I'm not much of a party girl."

"Bella, you just got invited into the V.I.P. list, you have to go. Almost every girl in school wishes to be in the V.I.P. list," Rosalie said.

"But…I don't know about this. I mean, I don't even know this Arielle girl."

"So, just go for the experience or something." I was never one of those girls who loved to go parties. I was always the type who would just to stay at home and read a good book.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for a party."

"Bella, please go this will totally give me an excuse to dress you up!" Alice clapped her petite hands.

"I…fine," I finally gave in.

Lunch went by and now I had to deal with Biology. I hated Biology, not because of the subject but because of the person I had to sit next too. When the bell rang Edward straightened himself and faced Mr. Banner. Edward pushed his things a little too hard making most of his stuff fall to the floor. I bent down and picked up a peach colored piece of paper. I flipped it over and saw the same invitation I had received earlier this day. It wasn't much of a surprise that Edward was invited. I handed him the piece of paper and scoffed as he didn't even bother saying thank you.

"You're welcome," I said to myself. Mike apparently had to skip PE because he had basketball practice which left me walking alone to the gym. After PE was Drama. Another class with Edward. Oh joy. Mrs. Guinevere had been kind enough to reshuffle the seats making me and Edward as far away from each other.

Today was the day of Arielle Sawyer's party. Everyone couldn't stop talking about what they would wear or what time should they arrive. Some people eventually found out about me being in the V.I.P. list, so a bunch of girls couldn't stop but glare at me. When the final bell rang everyone sped out of their classrooms and ran straight to their cars.

"Bella! Hurry Up!" Alice screamed from the door.

"Okay, okay, wait," I shoved in my notebooks into my bag and walked slowly to Alice.

"C'mon, we still have to choose an outfit for you," she hooked her arm to mine and dragged me to Rosalie's car.

"Um, Alice, can't I just wear jeans or something or nothing?" I asked as she pushed me into the car. Alice said that she'd already gone shopping yesterday so we headed straight home. The party wasn't until 7 so we had about and hour and a half. Alice dressed me up in a short denim skirt and a tight spaghetti strap blouse and chicken wings.

"Alice! I am so not wearing this I look like a slut!" I screamed when I came out of the bathroom.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie acclaimed. I smirked at her.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? You look amazing!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, there's barely anything on me! I can't go to a party like this," I tried to pull my skirt a little bit lower.

"Yes, you can. This is a beach house party, you can wear anything," she said. Ugh, I hate Alice in wonderland. I grabbed my jacket and followed Rose and Alice to the car. The party was even worse than I thought. We arrived around 7:30 and people outside were already drunk. The house was by the beach and had an extravagant structure. There were tall pillars that stood in front of the humungous double doors that were opened widely. Music blasted out from every direction of the room.

"Bella, I'm gonna go get some drinks, what some?" Alice asked as she bounced along to the music. I noticed the tune of 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Um…I think I'm going to pass."

"Suit yourself…there you are Jasper!" She skipped along to her boyfriend leaving me all alone. I lounged around the room for a while and watched as people danced or should I say dry-humped on the dance floor. Everywhere I turned there would always be a couple making out. It was disgusting. When 'I Kissed a girl' by Katy Perry played, the volume turned even louder. I looked to my side and saw a bunch of girls making out. Yuck! I shrugged and made my way to the back door of the huge house. The house seemed to be connected to its own private beach. I breathed in and rubbed my arms. I turned to my side and gasped when I saw someone there. It was Edward. His eyes were slightly closed and he was leaning on the wall with his hand on his pockets.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, a little surprised. His eyes snapped open and he stared right back at me.

"I don't know…probably the same thing as you, getting some air." He admitted.

"I thought you'd be inside…" I trailed off.

"Apparently you thought wrong. I don't even know why I agreed to go to this party. I guess I better leave now…I'll see you at home," he said the last thing a little too bitter. I watched him as he passed the side of the house to exit.

**Okkayyy…what will happen next? Hmmm…I wonder…hahaha. Please review! And I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	6. AN

Sorry about the 'Chicken Wings' typo

**Sorry about the 'Chicken Wings' typo. I was really sleepy the time I was writing that and I guess I was just craving for some chicken wings. **


	7. Why Can't We Be Friends

Really sorry about the typos, I was practically half asleep when I was writing that :) Anyways, thank you so much to my review

**Sorry this chapter took so long! And again, really sorry about the typos, I was practically half asleep when I was writing that :) Anyways, thank you so much to my reviews! I reached one hundred plus already! Yipee! **

**BTW, I'm kinda basing this story on some stuff from the OC and please don't get offended in any kind of way. I'm not from the United States and I don't know the time zones and everything so please don't have a fit. **

**Oh yeah, I saw Panic At The Disco! I wasn't able to go to their concert but I went to their CD signing which was even better cause I got to see them close up. I wasn't able to have anything signed which made me cry. Jon Walker waved at me! After everyone called out his name and when the fans started calling out Spencer and Ryan, I called out his name then he looked at me and waved! Then this girl blocked him while he was still saying hi to me so he ducked his head and continued waving! ACK! **

**Okay, on with the story!**

**6. Why Can't We Be Friends?**

After the party Jasper drove Alice and I home. As soon as Alice entered Jasper's car she full on fell asleep. The party was a complete bore for me. I didn't drink nor dance at all. All I practically did was stand at the side of the room and watched people dance and get drunk.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride." I said while opening the door to the house.

"No problem." Jasper carried Alice up to her bridal style. I jogged upstairs to my room and started humming 'Out Of My League' by Stephen Speaks. I stopped at the last step and wondered where the music was coming from. Soft chords filled the whole third floor and made me truly wonder where it came from. I followed the sound and reached the last door on the left. I slowly opened the door and peaked in. Edward was sitting in front of a sleak black baby grand piano with his eyes closed. He could play the piano? A few moments later his mouth opened and he started to sing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz I love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again  
_

I watched as he continued to play. I had never seen anyone play with that much… emotion.

_  
It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again_

It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again…

He ended the song smoothly. His eyes were still closed as I saw him shut the piano. I slowly tried to close the door until the sound of his voice startled me.

"You know you can come in, Bella." How did he see me? I breathed in deeply and entered the huge 'music room'. Several types of guitars hung on the wall and there were two sets of drums right below it.

"I-I didn't know you could play the piano," I stammered as I walked toward him.

"No one knows I could play except my family and close friends and now you," his voice was stern and his expression hard to determine. In fact his expression had been like that for the past weeks. He hadn't been smiling or anything.

"That was…really good and…you voice was…" I trailed off. I refrained myself from saying 'amazing' or beautiful knowing that his voice was even more than that.

"I know, it's horrible." My eyes literally popped out at his assumption. He stacked a couple or papers and filed it at the side of the piano.

"No, no, it's not…it's…your voice is…wonderful," I said with difficulty. What was wrong with Edward? Why was he acting like this? Is it because of me? Did my rejection make him change his ways?

"You're just saying that to be nice," he pushed himself up and walked around the piano to lean on its side. I stared at him while he stared back at me with penetrating eyes. He shook his head and sighed.

"What do you want, Bella?" The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward I…I'm sorry…" Wait, why am I apologizing?

"What? Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. This is your house and I should be thankful that your family actually let me in. I'm sorry for being so rude," I muttered. Now I didn't exactly know what I was saying.

"What?! Bella, you're not supposed to be the one apologizing! I am!" He walked towards me and stopped a few feet away.

"Bella, I'm the one who's being rude! I let my…ways overcome me. I shouldn't have let you feel the need to apologize to me when I should be the one…I'm sorry. Look let's just start over…Friends?" He let out a hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it gladly. When his skin touched mine I felt a wave of electricity go through me, like there was a connection between us.

"Friends." I stated.

Edward and I had gotten pretty close after we- I mean he apologized. We let all our past issues bury beneath us. Every morning he would always wait for me so that he could be the one to bring me to school. People stared at us while we walked in the hallways and I could see that there was a big improvement. When girls would say hi and wink at him in the hallways he would just reply with a simple wave or a smile. At lunch he didn't eat at his regular table he ate with us, which seemed a little awkward for Rose and Alice. It was Wednesday afternoon and two subjects away from last period. I was taking my books out of my longer until I felt two fingers poke the sides of my waist. My books fell and scattered on the ground. I looked up to see who had poked me. It was Edward.

"Edward! Ouch! That hurt you know!" I bent down to pick my stuff up. He continued to giggle and then stopped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…I just came here to tell you that I won't be able to bring you home later since we have basketball practice." He ran his free hand through his hair then handed me my pen.

"But it's a Wednesday; don't you have practices only on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but remember yesterday we didn't have practice? So coach decided to move it today." I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. I always loved riding with Edward especially our little fights over what radio station we should put on.

"Aw, that means I have to ride with Alice since Emmett also has practice. I hate riding with Alice she always plays the lamest songs," I whined.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and I do kinda feel sorry for you…Hey, maybe you can watch me practice later. You can study or listen to your iPod while waiting…not unless you want to ride home early with Alice?" His expression was smug.

"Uh…sure. Your practice is from three to five-thirty right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay, bye," we finally went our separate ways.

When the bell rang ending our last subject I quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Bella!" Alice screamed and pranced toward me.

"Ready to go home?" She beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm watching Edward practice, so I'll be riding with him," I walked pass her and continued my way to the sports center.

"What!? Bella… but I already planned what we were going to do at home…after you do your homework of course." She pulled my arm in the opposite direction ad continued to whine.

"Alice…I…promised Edward I'd watch him," I shrugged my arm out of her hold.

"But Bella…"

"Alice." I said in a firm voice.

"Fine." She finally let go.

I sat on the top bleacher and watched as the rest of the boys ran around the court dribbling some basketballs. During their free throws Edward always got his in. He was an incredible basketball player. He made slam dunks and did three point shots.

"All right team! 10 minute break!" Coach blew his whistle and scribbled something on his clip board. I jogged down and met Edward at the foot of the bleachers.

"Nice playing, Captain," I handed him his towel.

"Thanks, why are you staying all the way up there?" He asked.

"Makes it easier for me to see and makes it easier for me to avoid any of the balls hitting me." He chuckled softly.

"Like I'd let a ball hurt you." He said making me blush a little.

"Hey Bella," Mike said while winking.

"Hey Mike," I waved.

"Newton, get to you base point," Edward threw the ball at him.

"What was that for?"

"I just hate Newton. He's bad rogue, Bella. Stay away from him." He glared at Mike.

"He's a good guy, Edward. Have you ever tried talking to him?"

"I have no intentions of ever talking him," he patted my head like a puppy then jogged to the middle of the court.

"This one's for you Bella!" He dribbled the ball then shot it from the middle of the court. The distance between him and the hoop was unbelievable!

"Nice going, Edward!" Coach and the rest of the team cheered for him.

"How'd you do that?" I asked while walking towards him.

"Skills," he made another shot in.

"I can't even shoot a single ball in."

"Anyone can make a shot. C'mon I'll teach you." I walked over to the sign on the floor that said 'Westridge Lions'. He handed me the ball and stood a foot behind me.

"Okay, feet apart," I separated my feet.

"Don't make it too far apart and make the right leg about an inch forward." I followed his directions.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Good." I suddenly felt strong arms wind my arms. "Now, your left hand holds the ball here," he positioned my left hand to the side of the ball. I shivered while he positioned my arms. "Your right hand does all the work so you put it here," he put my right on the surface of the ball. "Okay, now bend your knees." I bent down a little then he bent down with me. "Your left hand stays while your right hand makes the shot." He held my hands with the ball firmly in place. My weight shifted along with his. We bent down a little bit more then jump up a little then made the shot. He let go of my hands and smiled crookedly at me.

"Oh my gosh! I did it! I made a shot! My first ever shot!" I screamed then hugged him. We both jumped when we suddenly heard a whistle.

"Alright! Break is over!" I tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and stepped back a little. I didn't go all the way up the bleachers, instead I sat on the bench be the side of the court. My focus was full on Edward while he ran.

"Game time! Cullen, Mack, Stevens, Urie, and Ross, skins! Walker, Newton, Smith, Craig, Caine, and Dallas, shirts! The rest of you… Bench!" The rest of the team jogged to the empty bench beside me. Edward took off his shirt then threw it beside me. My eyes grazed on his body. He looked like one of those models on the Abercrombie ads. The game went on and of course Edward's team won. No doubt.

"Great game, Edward." Brendon, I assumed, high fived Edward.

"Hey Bella, see you tomorrow." I smiled at him and wondered how he even knew me.

"Uh…How does he know me? I-I don't even really know him…" I asked Edward.

"You guys have Trigonometry together, Bella."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"That's because you don't socialize." He ruffled me hair.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you know Brendon, Ryan, Jon, and Spencer have a band together? They're called Panic at the Disco **(I just couldn't help putting them)**."

"What? Who?" I honestly didn't know who they were.

"Their band hasn't been signed yet but their in the process. They're great! I'll bring you to one of their… 'concerts' one time. Their song But It's Better If You Do and I Write Sins Not Tragedies is amazing!" He sounded pretty amused with this band.

"Uh…sure…I'll consider listening to them sometime." I nodded. We continued talking about different bands on the way home. I could see that Edward and I had a lot in common, especially in the different bands we like. Edward and I were definitely going to be great friends.

**I honestly didn't know how to end this chapter:P I had a pretty hard time thinking of how to end it. Hope you're satisfied with it. Okay, I gave you and Edward and Bella chapter! No Review! Oh yeah, and one more thing…I LOVE PANIC! AT THE DISCO. Ever since I was in sixth grade;;) They're too cool for my life. **


	8. Friday Night Lights Out!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update this story a little more often. Glad all of you love P!ATD. They're too awesome for my life. HAHA. On with the story!**

**7. Friday Night Lights Out!**

Amazing. I never thought that it would actually rain here in California. In Forks all I'd hear about California is that it was always sunny or…most of the time it was.

"I can't believe it. It's raining; and I thought I left all the waters back in Forks," I buckled the seat belt and sank myself into the car seat.

"You know California isn't always as what you expect." He started the engine then drive out of the Cullen estate.

School went by pretty fast and the next thing you know it was the end of the day.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted e as soon as I exited the classroom.

"Oh, hey Alice, what's up?" I walked by her side as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Nothing much. Can you actually believe it's raining?! We barely get rain here in LA!" She screamed with joy.

"Ew, I hate rain. I'm so sick of it," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!" I spun as I noticed the sound of Edward's voice.

"I…thought you had practice?" I said.

"Silly Bella, it's a Friday. I don't have practices on Friday," he ruffled my hair. It was Friday? Wow. How time surely goes by fast. Suddenly the rain started to get harder again.

"Aw, shit. We don't have an umbrella," Edward muttered and stared out at the soaking parking lot.

"I've got a binder bigger than my head, so I guess I'm all clear. This outfit will be so yesterday by tomorrow." Alice started running through the rain towards Edward's car. Typical Alice.

"I guess I'm going to have to run through the rain without any cover whatsoever," I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"No worries, I can cover you with my jacket…or should I say Emmett's. I accidentally grabbed his this morning." He rolled his eyes and put and arm around me, hovering Emmett's jacket over my head. We walked through the hard pouring rain until I noticed Edward wasn't covered.

"Edward you're soaking!"

"It's okay…I mean, it's only my hair anyways…"

"It's reaching up to your clothes! I don't mind getting wet, Edward. You can have the rest of the jacket…" I trailed off.

"Bella, it's completely fine. I'll just take a shower when we get home."

"Ah!" The sound of thunder made me jump.

"You're scared of thunder?" He chuckled softly. By that time we had reached his car. He opened the passenger door and I slid in.

"Bad news to you, Bella. Apparently it's going to be raining the whole weekend. There's a big storm here in L.A." She passed her phone to let me read the weather reports.

"Darn it."

"What's wrong?" Edward slammed the door and started the engine.

"There's a typhoon─" The sound of 'Dangerous' by Akon suddenly interrupted me. Edward took his iPhone out of his pocket.

"What do you want, Sherry… I mean Sharon." He made a quick glance at me and smirked. I had never seen Edward sound or act like that to a girl.

"Sorry, I forgot about it and… I really can't go out later 'cause I'll be…busy later."

"I'll be…busy helping my mom bake cupcakes. Okay now bye." He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. Alice and I stifled a small giggle.

"You do know mom's going to be at party with dad down at San Diego, right?" Alice stated.

"Yes, in fact I do know that but that was the only reason I could think off. Sherry…I mean Sharon freaks me out. She planned our 'date' one month before because she says she wanted it to be perfect. Apparently I forgot that it was dated today." He drove the car out of Westridge and into the freeway.

"It's traffic…" Edward whined.

"That gives me an excuse to play…" Alice reached for the radio but Edward smacked her hand off.

"Na-ah, my car and I decide who chooses the music. Bella, you can plug your iPod in if you want." He suggested. I took my iPod out of my bag and plugged it in. I pressed the song 'What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost' by Taking Back Sunday and made it mid-volume.

"Ew, rock," I heard Alice say in disgust behind me.

"I love this song. I didn't know you listened to Taking Back Sunday." Edward claimed.

"Are you kidding me? Taking Back Sunday is like my fave band of all time!" **(They're my second. Obviously you know who my first band is right?)** I beamed from ear to ear.

"I have all their CD's, you can borrow them if you'd like? I wouldn't really have any problems of getting them back since we live in the same house and…the same floor." He mused.

"Cool." We suddenly noticed Alice silenced so we both turned back to see what has been keeping her quiet. She was listening to her iPod while reading a gossip magazine.

"Well at least she found a way to shut up," He raised his eyebrows and put his focus on the road. The traffic only lasted about 15-20 minutes. As soon as we arrived home I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and a tight shirt. I grabbed my oversized jacket and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was normally the first place I'd go. Loretta cooked a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and left them on a plate by the breakfast nook. I surprised to see that Emmett hadn't eaten all of them yet. A few minutes later I heard Alice's tiny foot steps come in the kitchen. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a red sequined halter dress.

"I knew I'd find you here." She walked toward the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle.

"Where you headed too?" I asked.

"A party." Her face lit up.

"There's a storm and you're going to a party? What if it suddenly black outs or something?"

"That's why I have Jasper with me. Jasper doesn't really like going to parties but he's there for the sake of protecting me. And besides if I don't go to this party what will happen to my party record? I practically hold the record for most parties gone too." She stated the obvious.

"Na-ah, I hold the record for the most parties gone too," Emmett came barging in. I eyed him curiously from top to bottom. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with black slacks and sleek black shoes.

"Nice threads, Emmett." I complimented him.

"Thanks."

"What do you mean by you hold the record to the most parties gone too?!" Alice shrieked.

"Remember Tamie Lezlie's party?"

"That does not count! I was sick!" She wacked Emmett on the arm. I loved watching Emmett and Alice have their little quarrels.

"Ouch, your nails. Don't you ever cut them? Anyways, we have to go before the rain gets any harder. See you tomorrow, Bells." Emmett waved goodbye and pulled Alice along with him. I gulped my glass of milk and started reading the gossip magazine Alice left on the counter. Suddenly Edward came in the kitchen whistling 'Hard to Beat' by Hard Fi. My mind tried to figure on why Edward was here. He was usually or always out every Friday. He grabbed a can of Coke and placed it on the table. His gaze suddenly met mine and he creased his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, I live here." He stated.

"Aren't you going to that party Alice and Emmett are going to?"

"Psssh, No." He shook his head and took a sip from his Coke.

"But aren't you usually like the 'party boy,'" I held up air quotes to notify the term.

"That was before, I'm a new man now and besides I'm going to be busy." I watched as he took another sip from his Coke.

"Busy doing what? Helping Esme bake cupcakes?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"Very funny. Look, if you want me to leave you could've just asked."

"No, it's just…I'm a little surprised. You usually don't stay at home."

"How very observant of you." His smile was mischievous.

"So, what do you plan on doing the rest of the night?" I tucked my arms over my chest to bear the cold.

"I don't know. Probably do the same thing as you do, be bored and pretend I have no life whatsoever." He teased.

"Hey! I do have a life and staying here isn't so boring! I actually enjoy the peace and quiet." I drank from my milk.

"Well, you won't be getting any peace and quiet tonight. Since we're both here being bored and pretending that we have no life," he walked around the counter and leaned on it beside me. "How bout we go watch a movie and the Cullen Mini Movie Theater?" There was a mini movie theater here?

"We have a mini movie theater?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's at the east wing of the house. Apparently Emmett was banned from it after he broke the screen and dad had to pay nearly five thousand dollars to fix it." He chuckled at the memory.

"Uh, sure." He let out a hand to help me up and guided me to the east wing of the mansion. I've been living in the Cullen house for nearly a month and a half now and I didn't even know they had a mini theater. We passed through a hallway with red velvet walls and different framed movie posters at each side.

"Oh my gosh! The Dark Knight?! The DVD hasn't even been released yet!" I admired the poster.

"Our Uncle Eleazar is part of some franchise thing and we always get some movies or DVD's ahead. The only people actually allowed in this theater are family members and you of course," he smiled at me and out the key in the lock. My jaw dropped as I saw what was inside. It look almost exactly like a movie theater except instead of a bunch of chairs it was just one big crescent shaped couch with a bunch of pillows on the floor. There was a small snack bar at the entrance that was filled with different varieties of junk food.

"Wow."

"I'll go get some popcorn and drinks. You can go take a seat." He walked over to the snack bar and started getting a bunch food. I sat down carefully on the comfy red couch and popped my feet up. The screen was absolutely huge. It was about three fourths the size of a regular movie screen. Edward arrived with a big bucket full of popcorn and candy. He passed me a large sized soda and sat down beside me. He took out a giant sized remote fiddled with the buttons. The TV suddenly lit up and showed a bunch of movies.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Hmmm…The Dark Knight! I haven't seen it yet." He quickly went to the Dark Knight and pressed play. It was five minutes through the movie and Edward's phone started ringing again.

"Hello? Lauren? What do you want? Well, call an engineer or something. Your car's problems aren't mine. Now goodbye," he slammed his phone on the counter.

"She wants you to fix her car?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it she just bought a new car and now she wants it fixed." He rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie. At parts of the movie I'd jump and bury my face on the couch and then suddenly feel Edward's warm hand sooth me. At the end of the movie I was absolutely blown off by the performance of Heath Ledger.

"Wow, Heath Ledger has got to be the best Joker ever. He should totally get an Oscar," I stood up from the couch and stretched my arms.

"You know it's still nine-thirty. We could watch another movie." He suggested.

"No thanks. I'm still taken over by Heath Ledger." Edward looked completely adorable as he yawned and stretched. He guided me out of the theater and through the hallway. The rain poured even harder outside and the sound of thunder screeched in my ears. I jumped on the couch as soon as we entered the living room.

"How 'bout we play a game of chess?" He asked.

"Edward, I don't know how to play chess."

"Don't worry I'll guide you through the game." After three rounds of Edward winning I totally got the game. The rain stopped for a while but continued even harder after.

"Okay, can you at least make me win one game?"

"No can do, Bella. That would be considered cheating. Checkmate."

"Darn it. I'm gonna go get something to drink. What anything?" I stood up from the floor and fixed my shirt.

"No thanks." He smiled. As I made my way to the kitchen the sound of the thunder suddenly made the lights go out making the whole house pitch black.

"Oh my gosh. Edward?" I shouted out. When I was a little girl I used to be afraid of storms and the dark. I whimpered in the dark and tried to walk around.

"Edward?" My voice choked. I suddenly felt strong hands hold me by the side.

"It's okay, don't be scared. I'm here," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, gosh that totally freaked me out," I gripped his arm.

"Come on," he turned his phone on to use it as a flashlight. "We have a generator but I doubt it will actually work. Carlisle put a code in it." He held my hand the entire time while we made our way to the garage. I felt my hand start to sweat from his tight hold.

"Um, Edward is my hand starting to feel a little…clammy?" I asked with embarrassment.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." We walked through the dark garage and walked all the way to the back corner. Edward let go of my hand and pulled off a big blue sheet which revealed a big white machine. He punched in some numbers but nothing happened.

"Yup, he did put a code. I guess I better call him─" His phone started ringing.

"Katy, not right─ What? Don't you have a generator? Whatever." He put his phone down and continued to call his father.

"His phone's off…I guess we'll just have to deal with it for now." I felt his warm hand wind around mine once again. We walked upstairs and into the covered balcony. The rain continued pouring non-stop. I sat on the small bench and stared into the sky. Edward handed me a blanket and sat down beside me.

"Um, do you mind me asking…what happened to your parents? All I know is that they were unable to take care of you…" I paused for a moment thinking of what I should say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, no it's okay…nothing bad really happened it's just…My dad's in prison and my mom's in rehab. My mom went to rehab for depression and 'cause about two years ago she had a suicide attempt. That night I was with her at home. Seeing her about to kill herself with a gun. I never knew she had a gun. It was a normal night like any other. I was watching TV until I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I quickly ran to the kitchen and gasped when I saw my mom gripping the table and holding a gun to her head. She wouldn't put the gun down no matter how many times I shouted. I didn't know what was happening. We were always a happy family…we weren't really miserable…we…were satisfied. I-I really don't know why she'd do such a thing…and my dad…My dad was a successful architect. My dad took the whole rehab thing pretty well actually. But then about a few months ago my dad was held in court for…bribery. He was released after a few weeks then a few weeks later he was said to have committed murder. Apparently…my dad did murder someone…I never really told that to anyone. He's being held in prison for 10 years…" I trailed off. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Don't worry I can keep a secret." From that moment I knew that I could trust Edward.

"You know this is kinda funny… I thought that the rest of my stay here you'd be like my worst enemy but you actually turned out to be one my good friends…one of my best friends actually. If you found that statement kind of creepy…" I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's actually kind of cute that you think of me as one of your best friends…" He ruffled my hair a little. "Oh, I've been meaning to play something for you! C'mon let's go to my music room," He helped me stand up and led me to his music room.

**EPOV**

My fingers glided across the keys and played my small composition for Bella. While playing I thought of what she had called me. _I thought that the rest of my stay here you'd be like my worst enemy but you actually turned out to be one my good friends…one of my best friends actually…_ I smiled at the thought. _One of her best friends_, but it was obvious I wanted to be more than her best friend. I had grown completely attached to her ever since the first day she came. I didn't exactly know my feelings toward Bella and I didn't exactly know what her feelings were towards me. I ended the song and breathed in deeply.

"So, Bella what do you─" Bella's head was tucked underneath her arm and her hair practically all over her face. She looked absolutely adorable sleeping. I swept her in my arms and brought her to her room. I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. As I was about to go out of her room the sound of her voice made me stop.

"Edward." She muttered. I spun around and walked back to her side and knelt down.

"You need anything?" I asked. I chuckled softly when I found out she was actually sleep talking. I wiped her hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I wiped my hand slightly across her cheek and then left the room.

**I had real fun writing this chapter. Now you know how Edward feels about Bella! Hehehehehe ;;) If you love the chapter then review! **


	9. DanceDance

**Sorry for the wait. This week totally killed me. We had two essays, one booklet project, Investigatory report, and Math assignment due last Friday and it was announced on Thursday. Talk about killer homework. Anyways, now that I'm free from homework I can continue writing!**

**8. DanceDance**

**EPOV**

"Hey everyone, I'd like to remind you that this Friday is our annual fall dance. Buy your tickets by the student council or down by one of the tables at the cafeteria. Boys it's not too late to choose your dates! See you all this Friday!" The announcer cheered. I'd forgotten all about that. Last weekend my focus had been too much on Bella that at times I would completely space out in front of her. The dance was definitely an opportunity for me to get even more closer to Bella. I scanned the crowd in the hallway searching for any sign of Bella.

"Oh! Hey, Edward!" Leslie or was it Lizzie, bumped into me.

"Uh, hey…" I continued looking for her.

"So…did you hear about the dance?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, why?" My voice sounded irritated but she didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have a date yet?" She asked.

"Uh, no."

"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence! So do─" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Excuse me, I have to go somewhere." I walked through the crowd and finally spotted Bella. My grin extended to my ears as I walked even closer to her.

"Bell─"

"Hey!" A girl whose name seemed to escape me blocked me from reaching Bella.

"Yeah."

"About the dance…" I let her babbled on while I tried to escape her annoying chatters. My face fell when I saw Bella leave her position. _Thank you, whoever you are. _

"Um, I'm gonna be late for class…see you later…yeah, just see you later…" I gave her a small wave and left. What was with these girls?

The whole day, a number of girls had asked me about the dance expecting that I'd ask them. My mind only focused on Bella, who was extremely hard to find that day. During recess a whole group of sophomores crowded me and started flirting with me. _As if that actually looks appealing_, I thought, irritated. I prayed, hoping that Bella hadn't accepted any invitation to the dance yet. Of course, from Bella's beauty, a whole bunch of guys would be lining up asking her.

"Oh! Alice!" I screamed.

"Hey, bro." A caught a few breaths before speaking.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was buying some nachos with Angela, but I think you missed her already," she pursed her lips. A wave of disappointed flashed through me.

"Oh."

"You planning on asking her to the dance?" Her eyebrow quirked up. Leave it to Alice to be so suspicious. Emmett already knew I liked Bella, because I told him. But Alice, she always finds out herself.

"Uh…" I scratched my head.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, Edward." I glowered at her. "Run along now, Edward; before it's too late." She gestured both her hands to the side and gave way for me to pass. I didn't get a chance to ask during recess, so I was hoping I could ask her during lunch or in between class maybe. Lunch had come by and I passed by the hallways with a big smile on my face. I was too excited. I didn't bother buying my lunch yet. I was too anxious to see Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice stared at me with curious eyes.

"Someone seems excited," Rosalie mused.

"Where's Bella?" I scanned the table and realized she wasn't here yet.

"Not here, obviously." Emmett rolled his eyes and continued looking through his magazine.

"She came by a few minutes before came to say that she won't be eating lunch and that she'll be doing her project with Anna Learning," Alice stated.

"And you just let her go! You can't just let her not eat like that!"

"Chillax, Ed. Bella knows how to take care of herself," Jasper tried to sooth me. But Bella's health wasn't the only thing that was infuriating me.

"You know you can still ask her during Biology. It's your next class and I doubt Bella already had date." Well that soothed me a little. I ate my lunch and then walked as fast as I could to Biology. There were 5 minutes left until class would start. I entered the classroom and snapped my head to our table. Bella was smiling and talking to someone. I walked through the small aisle and stopped 2 feet away.

"…Do you wanna go to the dance with me this Friday…?" I heard. Oh no. She better say no.

"Uh, sure. I'd love too." My heart just about stopped.

"Awesome…I'll pick you up around…7-ish?"

"Sure." The boy turned around and my day got even worse. It was Mike Newton. Mike asshole Newton. Bella had accepted to go to the dance with Mike Newton.

"Edward," he nodded.

"Newton," I nodded back at him. I walked past him and sat down on my chair ignoring Bella for a moment. My heart felt like it was about to shatter in a million pieces. I twisted my chair towards Bella and snapped.

"Did I just hear you accept to go to the dance with Newton?" My voice was harsh.

"Yes, I did accept Mike's invitation to the dance. Why?" Her voice was calm yet there was something struggling within it.

**BPOV**

I was the first to enter the classroom for Biology. No one had asked me to the dance yet and so far I was pretty satisfied. A part of me had hoped that Edward would be the one to ask me but I doubted that. I bet Edward already had a date to the dance. I flipped through a bunch of my Biology noted preparing myself to recite in class. My recitation was pretty low right now.

"Hey, Bella." I snapped my head up and smiled at Mike.

"Hey." He leaned at the side of the black desk and looked down at me.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same. So…did you hear about this Friday?" He hesitated.

"About the dance, yeah."

"Well…I was wondering…maybe…do you wanna go to the dance with me this Friday…?" That was unexpected. I thought of that for a moment. Edward had told me to stay away from Mike countless times but there was honestly nothing wrong with Mike. He was a nice guy. Not to mention cute too.

"Uh, sure. I'd love too." I half smiled.

"Awesome…I'll pick you up around…7-ish?" That sounded like a good time.

"Sure." He beamed then turned around to go to his table. Just then Edward came in and sat on his chair. That was weird. Edward was usually a chatter box when he came in for class. I peeked through the corner of my eye to see what was up with him.

"Did I just hear you accept to go to the dance with Newton?" He snapped.

"Yes, I did accept Mike's invitation to the dance. Why?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Bella…" He whined. I knew what he was going to say.

"Edward, you can't tell me what to do and who to go out with! Ugh!" I snapped back at him. I turned my head back to my notes and ignored him.

Edward continued to ignore me. He was probably mad at me for accepting to go to the dance with Mike. But why was he so mad? Not like he didn't have a date to the dance, which of course he did. I dragged myself to Alice's room as soon as we got home. She would probably be wanting details for who I'll be taking to the dance.

"Hey, Al." I jumped on her bed and laid on my back. Rosalie was in her room too looking at a bunch of her shoes.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Rose." I stared at the ceiling and traced the wall patterns with my fingers. Alice jumped on the bed beside me and stared down at me.

"Who's your date for the dance?" Her smile widened.

"Mike Newton." I said glumly. She shot a quick worried glance at Rosalie.

"Mike Newton…? He's…good enough." Rosalie went to sit beside me.

"Uh…so what do you plan on wearing this Friday?" Her enthusiasm went down a bit. I sat up straight and stretched.

"I don't know…I don't really have any dresses…" I trailed off.

"Have you checked the back of your closet, Bella?" Alice cut me off.

"No…"

"I bought you a bunch of dresses about two weeks ago and stuffed it at the back of your closet. It's organized, left to right is from casual to formal." Alice always loved to shop for me.

"Then I'll just choose any random semi- formal dress I find," I smiled then left her room. Edward acted completely childish during dinner. Like when best friends would fight when they were in the fourth grade and they would pretend like each other didn't exist. Yup. Completely childish.

"Edward, can you please pass me the salad?" I asked during dinner. He just sat there eating his salad pretending that he hadn't heard me.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to pass the salad to Bella?" Esme asked dearly.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Alice screamed. "Here you go, Bella," I took the salad from her and smiled.

"Thank you, Alice," I exaggerated my name and glanced at Edward.

**EPOV**

"You snooze you lose, bro," Emmett stuffed his face with a bunch of cookies.

"I don't get it, why would she say yes to that asshole of a guy? I mean, it's Newton!" I leaned on the counter and scratched my head. I told Emmett everything, even if he doesn't give the greatest advice.

"Maybe she sees something in him that _you_ don't."

"But what can she see in him? It's…it's Newton!"

"Is that the only reason you can give?" He asked. Both Emmett and Alice asked me if I was mad at Bella and obviously my answer was no. Why would I be mad at Bella? Every time I looked at Bella I just had to look away. Knowing that that innocent, beautiful face of hers would be going to the dance with Newton's ugly, horrific face. I shuddered at the thought.

Days had gone by and I haven't spoken to Bella ever since. My stomach twisted every time she passed the hallway with Newton. It was Thursday and I still didn't have a date to the dance. Way to go, Edward. I glowered at Mike while he passed by with Bella. Then I spotted Tanya. She always held a fancy for me. _Maybe I could make Bella jealous_, I thought deviously.

"Hey Tanya." She turned around and flipped her hair.

"Why hello, Edward." She batted her eyelashes and tried to look erotic. _I can't believe I'm doing this_.

"Um…so…do you have a date to the dance yet?" My voice croaked at the last part.

"No, why?" Her friends giggled at the back of her.

"Uh… I was wondering well…it's a bit last minute…but…do you want to go to the dance with me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course, I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great, um, I'll pick you up around 7?"

"That sounds great."

"Right, uh, I gotta get to class now…see you later." She winked at me then I left.

"Oh my God, I'm going to the dance with Edward!" She squealed from behind. _Boy, tomorrows going to be dreadful_.

It was the day of the dance and Tanya stuck beside me the whole day. I was forced to carry her books, her bags, and open the door for her. She was even worse than Rosalie. When the day ended I praised the heavens for my freedom. Bella rode home early with Jasper and Alice so that Alice could get a head start on her make over. I didn't get why Alice wanted to give her a make over so badly. Bella was already beautiful. I dragged my feet to my room and dressed up lazily. I waited a few more hours until it was 6:30. Tanya had told me to be there at _exactly_ 7. I jogged down the stairs and stopped when I saw Newton, Jasper, and Emmett waiting for their dates.

"Fuck it." I muttered and continued making my way down.

"Hey, bro." Emmett and I exchanged fists.

"Hey, Ed." Jasper waved.

"Captain," Newton nodded.

"Newton." I stood beside Jasper and Emmett.

"I have to go to Tanya's in a while─" I stopped talking when I suddenly saw an angel walk down the stairs.

**BPOV**

Rosalie was covering my eyes while Alice was fixing my hair.

"Are you done yet?" I tried fidget out of Rosalie's hold.

"I'm still pinning your hair. You know, if you stop moving I can finish even faster." She poked a hard into to the hair.

"I'm not moving! And I haven't been moving for the past two hours!" Alice and Rosalie had been playing with my hair and face for the past two hours. The dress I had chosen from my closet didn't seem to seem to fit Alice's taste so she decided to buy me another dress. The dress was quite elegant yet still had a casual fit. It had thin straps and reached up to my knees. Alice said that blue definitely accentuated my skin.

"Okay…almost done…and…tada!" Rosalie's hands smoothly slid out of my eyes. Alice slowly spun the chair around to face her mirror. I was dumbfounded with the girl I saw in the mirror. Alice had done a great job with my hair and make- up. Soft curls flowed down my elbows and shaped my face in a natural way.

"Wow, Alice! Thanks, Rosalie! It looks great!" I slightly touched my face and smiled.

"Now put these on," she handed me a pair of silver stilettos. I groaned and tried to hand them back to her. I hated wearing heels.

"Bella…these shoes are only 2 inches. I could have gotten you the 4 inches one but I felt sorry for you." I took them from her grudgingly and put them on.

"All right, let's go to our dates." I wasn't so happy that I was going to the dance with Mike. I walked out of Alice's room slowly and braced myself. When we reached the stairs I held on the bars and breathed deeply. As I was about to walk down I stopped when I saw Edward staring at me from the bottom of the stairs. He looked absolutely amazing. No words could actually describe the way he looked tonight. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stumbled a little but held on to the bars tightly.

"Wow, Bella. You look beautiful." Mike kissed my hand and held onto it.

"Um, I…I better go now before…yeah…" Edward scratched his head and made one quick glance at me then left.

Mike and I danced to a couple of songs and one slow song. During the slow song Mike got a little too close to me which felt a little…awkward. We continued to dance to a couple more songs then stopped for a while.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Okay, just wait here." I watched him go the food table. 'Brighter than Sunshine' by Aqualung started playing and I just rocked back and forth on my heels. Suddenly, someone spun me around and locked my arms around their neck. I looked up to see who it was gasped to find Edward smiling crookedly at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm dancing with you, obviously." His smile grew even wider. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until I decided to break the silence.

"So, you finally decided to talk to me again?" I raised my right eye brow.

"Yeah… apparently staying away from you kills me." His cheeks suddenly turned a slight pink. I chuckled softly and stared back at him.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you look tonight? In fact, beautiful doesn't even justify the way you look tonight." His sweet breath caressed my face. I blushed at his words.

"You're not so bad yourself." I managed to say.

"Ehem." We dropped out hands from each others hold when Mike arrived.

"May I have my _date_ back?" Mike emphasized the word date.

"Of course, see you later, Bella," Edward kissed my hand and went back to _his_ date.

"They have to refill the punch bowl…um... do you want to take a walk for a while?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." He held my hand on the way out of the gym. We walked around school quietly hand in hand. At times his hand would squeeze mine and I would flinch away. His hold just didn't feel right. We stopped at a vacant, abandoned lot in school and stood there for a while.

"I think we better─" His lips suddenly came down hard on mine. At first the kiss was sweet but then it became a little too urgent. I pulled away for a while to breathe but Mike refused.

"Mike, I─" He wouldn't let me go. He was suddenly pushing me against the wall and kissing every inch of my face.

"Mike! Stop!" I screamed and pushed his chest countless times.

"C'mon, Bella. I know you want too." He pounded me on the wall and kissed my neck. The strap of my dress slowly went down as he kissed my shoulder.

"Mike! Stop it!" Tears started to stream down my face as I pushed him with as much force as I could.

"Stay away from her!" A raged voice said from behind us. Mike was suddenly away from me and bleeding on the floor. My head started to ache and the next thing you know everything was dark.

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Any guesses who Bella's savior is? HAHA. If you loved this chapter then click that little review button and say what you need to say ;) **


	10. Not So Fairytale

**Isn't the news about Midnight Sun just horrible? I can't really get mad at SM for postponing it. I read it, and let me just say…It's wayyy better than Twilight. For me, at least. Late update, sorry:) Exams are really near now and I've got to start studying. To those of you who guessed Bella's savior, you got it right! It's Edward! It was originally supposed to be Edward, Emmett and Jasper but then I decided to just make it Edward. To those of you who guessed Jacob, sorry it wasn't him, although he will be appearing in my story. Before Breaking Dawn Jacob was supposed to a bad guy, but then since I loved him so much in BD, I decided to make him a good character that shakes things up a little at the OC! **

**Oh yeah, one of my fave fanfics ever, WELCOME TO DRAMA ACADEMY, has just ended. I know, it's sad…but she'll be posting a sequel anyways!**

**9. Not So Fairytale**

**BPOV**

The suns shining rays woke me up that day. I scratched my head and tilted it up a little.

"Where am I?" I groaned. This place was definitely not my room. The walls were a creamy kind of gold and one side of the room was covered with stacks full of CD's. I sat up straight and roamed my eyes around the room.

"Oh, you're awake," I flinched when I heard someone yawn. Edward stood up from his lazy boy **(in case you don't know what this is, it's a type of couch)** and knelt down beside me.

"You okay?" His voice sounded worried.

"Um, yeah…I'm just a little dizzy. Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Last night you didn't really want to stay in your room. I told I was going to stay with you but you still protested against it. So…I brought you here, and don't worry I slept on the lazy boy." He assured me with a smile. "Do you…do you remember last night?" Horrible images of Mike pounding me on the wall started flickering in my head. My eyes started to water as I finally remembered what happened last night.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything's all right now." He cupped my face and wiped my tears off with his thumb.

"I just…I just feel so stupid for actually trusting Mike," I said in between sobs.

"Don't say that! Mike's the stupid one!" Edward's arms were suddenly around me.

"Edward, I just…"

"Bella, everything's okay now. Mike got suspended from school and won't be back till who knows when. He's _never_ going to hurt or touch ever again." I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Edward suddenly pulled away from me when we heard Alice come in.

"I heard what happened and I'm so sorry! I can't believe Mike did that!" She jumped on me and gave me a big hug.

"Alice, it's okay…I'm fine right now," I patted her on the back.

"We have to go shopping! Shopping will totally relax you─" She was cut off by Edward.

"Na-ah, she's staying with me today. She promised," he smirked at me. Shopping. Ugh. I so was not in the mood for shopping.

"Yeah…I promised Edward we'd hang out today…"

"What!? Can't you cancel?"

"Can't you ask Jasper or Emmett or Rose or something?" Edward suggested.

"Hmm…I guess I could ask Jasper… He does love going with me, but next time you're going with me, Bella." She pointed her petite finger at me.

"Hm-mm, next time." I nodded.

"Okay, let me call Jasper, now. Bye" She waved her little hand at us and left the room.

"I feel so sorry for Jasper. Most of the time he can't even hang out with us guys cause he's busy shopping with Alice." He mused.

"I know…well, thanks for…saving me from Alice. I guess I better go to my room now and do whatever there is to do," I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door but something suddenly pulled me back and made me sit on the bed.

"I meant what I said, you know? You're staying with me today," he held on to my hand while he said this.

"Okay…"

"Be at the field around 9:30, I've got a little surprise." He finally let me go and walk to my room. I took a quick shower and groaned when I saw a small purple bruise on my arm. I dressed in a pair of shorts and shirt and wore my sweater over it. I bumped into Carlisle on my way down to the field.

"Oh, good morning, Carlisle."

"Good morning to you too, Bella." He gave me a pleasant smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I assure nothing like that will happen again." He said.

"It's fine. I'm okay right now. What's done is done."

"All right, I'm glad you're feeling better. I've got to go to work now." He raised both his eyebrows and left. For the past months I had considered Carlisle as my adoptive father. He was more of a father to me than Charlie and so was Esme. I made my way to the back field and stared out into the open. There was a smack picnic at south west part of the field. It faced the ocean view and was neatly set. I slowly walked to the small picnic and sat down on the red and white checkered mat.

"Like it?" Edward stood from beside me and smiled.

"You did all this?" He slowly sat down beside me and placed down a covered plate.

"Yes, I was originally supposed to ask Gustav to make you an extravagant breakfast but I decided to just make breakfast for you myself." He opened the plate and revealed a bunch of waffles, eggs, and bacon. My stomach started to grumble and my mouth started to water. It was hard to believe Edward had done all this.

"Here," he handed me a small plate and utensils. I stared at him while he stocked a bunch of waffles on my plate and a bunch of bacon on his plate.

"What?" He asked as he caught me staring at him.

"Nothing…it's just…I never really did say thank you for saving me."

"It's fine. Seeing you right now safe and sound is thanks enough."

"Really, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. Last night was just…unexpected. Who knows what could've happened if you weren't there to save me…thank you…for everything." Being with Edward personally made me feel even safer.

"No problem. I feel like its kind of my obligation to protect you somehow. And don't worry about repaying me or anything. You're worth saving." We stared at each for a while then Edward's face was only inches away from me. His sweet breath caressed my face as he slowly inclined his head. My breathing became erratic; I knew exactly what he was doing. Just as he was about to move any closer I turned my head to the side.

"Um, I think we should start…eating. We wouldn't want the food to taste cold." He pulled back slowly. A wave of disappointment shot through his face.

"Sure." He started eating without another word.

**EPOV**

"I don't get it. Why would she pull back?" I paced around my room while Emmett lay down on my bed, throwing his football up in the air.

"I don't know why are you asking me?" I glared at him then grabbed a pillow off my lazy boy and threw it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"C'mon, Em! Help me out here!"

"I'm a little dazed off right now, okay? Maybe…maybe Bella didn't want to kiss you," he stated.

"What?" There was a 65 chance that may have been true. What if Bella didn't want to kiss me?

"Maybe…Bella doesn't really feel the same way the you do about her. Maybe she really liked Mike." His voice turned serious now.

"She's scared of Mike, Em. I- I don't what to think anymore. Maybe she just wants to be friends." But I honestly hoped for more than that.

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you pulled back!" Alice screamed at me. "Edward was just about to kiss you Bella! Why in the world would you pull back?"

"I don't know…I'm just scared…"

"Why would you be scared? Edward is nothing like Mike, he won't hurt you." She said.

"I know that but then…I guess I'm just not ready. I've never been in a so called 'relationship' before and I never planned in being one until…" I trailed off.

"Until what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Until I met Edward. The first time I met him he was a complete asshole but as time grew he was actually getting to be pretty decent. I could definitely see the change…in him." It was obvious that I was going insane. I couldn't really define my feelings for Edward now. I liked him at the same time I loathed him. I found him sweet at the same time completely annoying.

This whole Edward thing was completely getting in my nerves.

**I didn't really like this chapter. I just posted the chapter this week for the sake of posting and since I may not be able to do so in the next days cause its our trimestral exams already. Ugh. Anyways, sorry if the chapter sucks ;) **


	11. Stupid Cullen Family Trips

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I actually reached 300! That's more than the Gossip Girl fanfic! Speaking of 'Gossip Girl' I'm really sorry about that. I got too hooked onto this story that I hadn't really had time to continue writing the sequel of Gossip Girl. But don't worry! I'll probably finish Chapter 1 by next week. I'm glad all of liked the last chapter I posted even if I wasn't really satisfied with it. Anyways, some terms or geographical stuff used in these chapter were all researched in Wikipedia, so please tell me if I'm wrong ;)**

**10. Stupid Cullen Family Trips**

**BPOV**

A week had passed and I remained partially aloof from Edward. I acted around him as if nothing had happened, although I still felt awkward around him. Carlisle and Esme had told Alice, Emmett, and Edward not to go anywhere this Thursday since they said they were going to make and announcement.

"All right, before we start eating, tomorrow afternoon, you will be dismissed early from school since we will be leaving for San Gabriel tomorrow for our monthly Cullen Family Trip." Alice started clapping her hands in excitement. I slumped down on my chair not bothering to listen any more. This 'Monthly Cullen Family Trip' sounded more like a _Cullen_ thing.

"First things first, Gavin informed a few weeks ago that the cabin was just newly renovated, so we will be staying at our old cabin. Rooming assignments are as usual, and Bella you will be staying with Alice…oh, I forgot to mention Bella will be joining us from now on." Esme said with a big smile on her face.

"Yay!" Alice's tiny arms were suddenly around my body. I looked up at Edward who was smiling mischievously at me.

"Oh, I…wouldn't want to intrude. It sounds like a traditional family thing…and I wouldn't want to…break your tradition…" I moaned.

"Nonsense, Bella. You're practically family and Alice will be more than thrilled to finally have a room mate." She assured. Renée and Charlie had never bothered to go on vacation. Usually during summer back at Forks I would just work or stay at home most of the time. The smile on my face widened as I imagined how it'd be like having a family trip for the first time.  
"You'll totally love San Gabriel! The view is amazing and it's even more beautiful when it snows but I doubt that." Alice said in full speed. From the sound of her voice I could tell that she was completely exhilarated.

"The hiking trips are the best ever! Edward and I usually go hiking by the time we get there." Emmett and Edward exchanged fists.

"You're going to love San Gabriel, Bella." When he spoke I felt an electric shock go through my spine.

"It sounds like a pretty cool place…I guess I'm in." I smiled.

"That's good news then. Well, let's start eating so right after you can start packing." Carlisle started to dig in his food.

"Oh, dad can I call Martina?" Alice slowly took out her phone and held it in her hand.

"Maybe later, eat first." Carlisle dumped in a big piece of meat in his mouth.

"Who's Martina?" I asked.

"Martina is my personal Italian fashion assistant that mom hired for me. Since I'm still in school, I send my designs to her and she has them done in the factory. Right now, I actually have a line of clothes on hold for Amancio Ortega himself to check. Anyways, whenever we have trips or something I have Martina send them to the place that we're going to so that I wouldn't need to bring that much things." Wow. Esme hired a personal assistant for her daughter. What really supportive parents. Most of the time I wished Renée and Charlie were like that.

I tossed in a bunch of shirts and jeans into my suit case. Emmett said the weather down at San Gabriel was pretty normal; not too cold, not too hot.

"Bella, I just─" Alice suddenly barged in my room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, packing? And shouldn't you be packing too?" I tossed in one more shirt and stared at her.

"Pssh, no. And you shouldn't be packing either. I had a bunch of designs ago that I made for you and I had them sent over to San Gabriel, so basically you don't really need to bring anything…not unless you want to sleep in a cotton outfit 'cause all the sleeping stuff I had sent over to San Gabriel are silk." I had no problems sleeping in a silk outfit, but I guess I could just bring a few shirts.

Edward pulled me along with him after Biology to go pick up Alice at her English class. Good thing Alice didn't go with Emmett, or I would get stuck with Edward. Imagine how awkward would that be.

"How long is the ride to San Gabriel?" I asked as I strapped in at the back of the car.

"Around and hour or two **(not sure)**" Edward turned slightly to answer my question. When we arrived home, I changed into a pair of hiking boots and a much more comfortable shirt.

"Bella, wouldn't you be needing a jacket? It's going to be pretty cold in San Gabriel when we get there." Esme said as soon as I reached down.

"I've got one in my bag." I walked over to my bag by the side of the stairs and took out my tan sweater. I popped my white collar slightly over the rim of the sweater and straightened it out.

"Bella! Over here! We're riding with Emmett!" Alice screamed from outside. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house.

"All right, everyone ready?" Edward walked out from the back of Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey, did you know you guys match?" Alice muttered out unthinkingly. He chuckled a soft chuckled and smiled an unparallel smile. He was wearing an identical outfit to mine. He was wearing a tan sweater that revealed the collar of his shirt by the rim too.

"Great minds think a like." His smile grew even wider as I blushed.

"Well, time to see who calls shotgun!" Emmett screamed and closed the trunk of the car.

"Oh, me!" Alice raised her thin arm up in the air.

"Fine, jump in the car now, mom and dad are leaving in a while so we better get strapped in now."

"I guess you're stuck in the back with me." He opened the door for my just like a gentleman and let me slide in. Emmett turned on the engine and then the radio.

"Oh, I love this song!" He made the volume even louder.

"_And baby you can have whatever you like. I said you can have whatever you like_" He started singing along to the song I recognized as 'Whatever you like' by T.I. It was number on the Billboard charts right now. The music suddenly stopped and the car stopped jumping.

"Hey!"

"Ew, this song is so…Hip Hop! Since I called shotgun…I choose the songs for now," Alice smiled grimly at Emmett.

"WHAT?!" Edward and I giggled softly.

"You heard me…now for our first song…" Alice shuffled through different radio stations until she settled down on one song I didn't seem to recognize.

"Me and my imagination by Sophie Ellis Bextor! This song is like the best!" She made the volume even louder. Emmett turned his head to us and mouthed a 'help'.

"Nope," Edward laughed and turned to smile at me.

I felt a warm hand slightly shake my body. My eyes slowly peeped opened and I tilted my head up a little.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're here, Bella. You fell asleep on the way," someone muttered. Wait, fell asleep?

"What?" I groaned again.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder, Bella." Edward was looking down at me with his eyebrows creased. The blood flowed to my cheeks as he said that. Stupid Bella! You fell asleep on Edward!

"Oh, s-sorry…I guess I better get down from the car now…" The view totally astonished me. The sun was just about to go down, which lit up the valley very nicely. The house was modern; wide glass windows covered about three-fourths of the three-fourths of it. Sounds of gun shots and 'kabooms' filled the house as I entered.

"Carlisle, I thought you told Gavin to take the video games out?" The voice I recognized as Esme said.

"I did. I think he forgot about it though." I looked to the side and saw Emmett making faces while he played video games. I giggled then jogged my way upstairs.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice called from across the hallway.

"So, what do you do during these 'Family Trips' of yours?" I dropped my bag on the gold bed beside Alice. My eyes roamed the around the room for a while. I noticed that the room was faced toward the direction of the valley and had a wide open space. The room honestly didn't look like any normal room; it looked more like a hotel room.

"We usually hike, sometimes Em and Edward go on night hikes or camp out but usually we do rock climbing…" I let her trail off for a second.

"Wait, did you just say rock climbing?" It was the only sport that didn't seem to allure me. It seemed dangerous enough watching TV.

"Yeah, it's a Cullen tradition. We do it every time we go here." She placed a bunch of folded tank tops and shirts on her bed and stared at the closet behind her.

"Oh! By the way, your clothes are in that closet. The one nearest to the window," I walked to my closet and slid the doors open. My mouth literally hung open as I saw the different brands of clothes hanging in my closet. It was organized, _very_ organized. She put in a theme of forest colored clothes and stacked according to color tone. From mint green to dark green, from tan to mud brown, and from faded denim to the darkest.

"My cropped jeans!" She grabbed a pair of faded jeans and laid them in front of her. "I've been looking for this!" She ran her little bear feet across the room and into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, dad says we're going hiking in twenty minutes so you better change now…and I suggest you wear the hiking boots I got you and a good pair of jeans and a parka…oh and make sure to get a pair of gloves and goggles…we'll be rock climbing later." She finally popped her little head in the bathroom. Maybe I could talk Carlisle into not letting me rock climb…

I dressed in a red and brown plaid blouse, faded jeans, and hiking boots. Apparently none of the hiking boots Alice got me were the ones that I could actually afford. Most of them looked more than a hundred dollars.

"Emmett! Put the controls down!" Esme's voice was easy to recognize. Even when she was mad she still had that motherly tone.

"But mom…it's…it's the middle of the game and I'm aiming for a high score!" Emmett pleaded.

"Ugh, I knew I should've taken it out last year… Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I stifled a small giggle from behind and leaned on the door frame.

"Aw, man! I lost…fine…" He leaned over the game system and shut it down.

"Give me the controls," she let out a hand and Emmett handed her five different controls of five different colors.

"This trip is supposed to be about family bonding…_not_ about video games," she turned her head slightly hitting my face and sighed.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me with a warming smile.

"Hey, Esme."

"Mom, have you seen dad?" I felt Edward's body suddenly hit me.

"Ah," I groaned a little and got off balance but Edward's arms were holding mine which made me stand still.

"Sorry…Bella," I nodded back at him and made my way past him.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Jas. Oh, everything's awesome…Bella seems to have adapted in being a Cullen. I've always wanted a sister…oh, okay…see you on Monday…or Tuesday…yeah, I miss you too, bye." She snapped her phone shut and smiled.

"All right everyone ready?" Carlisle came into sight with a fully loaded back pack on his back.

"Ready," Edward said from behind me.

"Carlisle…do you have the medical kit?" Esme walked to stand beside her husband.

"Yes, and I've got the food, my cell phone, the ropes and wires, and extra gloves in case any one needs it later…"

"Bella, he's your water canister," Emmett tossed me a big water jug and a belt to hook it in. The Cullens sure seem pretty prepared. It was probably because they've done this about a million times.

"Since we've got an equal number of pairs...start choosing your buddies…"

"Oh! I pick Bella!" Alice hooked her tiny arm around mine.

"Alice, you know the rule…it has to boy and girl." Esme stated.

"I don't want to get stuck with Edward again! He's so nerdy when it comes to these nature walks…" she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Emmett, I think you better partner up with your sister," Esme slung her backpack over her shoulders. My eyes popped open as I noticed that I had to be partnered up with Edward.

"_I_ have to get stuck with the psycho pixie?"

"Emmett, don't call your sister a psycho and yes you're going to be Alice's 'hiking buddy' this year. Now, no more delays let's start on the trail." I followed Emmett and Alice from behind and tightened my grip on my backpack.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi…" I didn't bother looking at him as we 'hiked'. We walked over a bunch of rocks and passed a wide range of trees. The sun was still partially up the sky which meant that we'd still be hiking for who knows how long. Every twenty minutes or so we'd make a quick stop and take a water break.

"All right the rock ledge is about ten to fifteen minutes away so better prepare…" Carlisle started leading more and more into the forest.

"Rock ledge?" I asked myself.

"The rock ledge is where we usually go rock climbing. The rock's pretty big and has a good surface to climb on." Edward explained.

"I…I can't rock climb." I muttered in fear.

"Don't worry, dad usually let's us do it by pairs… except for Emmett. I can teach you as we climb." He assured me. We hiked for a few more minutes until we reached a big red rock that looked about three stories high.

"Uh…do I have to…rock climb?"

"It's the only way back to the cabin, Bella." Alice put on her helmet and smiled.

"If you climb up this ledge and go north, then a little towards the west that's the cabin. This is a shorter way for us to get back home. Emmett and Edward discovered this about 6 years ago…all right Alice and Em you're up." Chains started clicking and the sound ropes gliding towards each other started banging in my ear. Alice was pretty fast, probably because of her light weight. Emmett was fierce on the rocks; he actually looked like he was eating them.

"Woohoo! I won!" Alice cheered at the top of the ledge.

"Whatever, shorty…" Emmett's voice turned into a whisper as he walked out of sight with Alice.

"Bella and Edward you're next…" Carlisle tossed me a helmet and bunch of ropes.

"How exactly do you…function these ropes?" I asked.

"Here." Carlisle did a bunch of stuff to the ropes and chains until he let go and the rope belt, if that was what you called it, was wound around my waist.

"Did you watch Emmett and Alice climb?" Edward asked as he steadied his hands on the rock wall.

"Yeah…"

"Just do what they did then. Rock climbing is pretty simple…as long as you focus you'll be able to get it…okay, you ready?"

"Um, okay?" He started climbing the rock at an average. I noticed that he was actually trying to keep pace with me. Rock climbing did seem pretty easy, before you looked down.

"Hey, you're doing pretty well." Edward cheered. I looked down for a bit and then felt a little queasy. I had never been afraid of heights, but the view up here made my head spin a little. I shook my head a little and aimed for the rock across me. My hand stretched across and then slipped making me go off balance. Gasps from above and below started to fill my ears. I felt my weight go all the way to my head as I fell back.

"Is she going to be all right?" A soft high- pitched voice asked.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She's just a little tired right now…" I felt a twist of pain in my elbow as a warm hand moved it. My eyes slowly opened as my elbow continued to move.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. He had his stethoscope on and a bunch of bandages on his lap.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"You're here in the house. You fell backwards from the ledge and Edward caught you before you hit the ground. You…seem to have a small bruise on your elbow but it will wear it in only a matter of days." He stated.

"How'd…how'd I get here?"

"Emmett carried you…Edward got a scrape on his arm so he couldn't seem to carry you while it was bleeding." Edward was bleeding? This had been the second time he saved me and it was starting to evolve into a pattern now.

"Dad, is Bella awa─" Edward came into the room with a big bandage on his arm.

"Oh."

"Uh…hi," I mused.

"Are…are you okay?" He stammered.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but the real question is…are you okay?" I tilted my chin up a little to gesture at his arm.

"Yeah…it's just a scrape. I've gotten worse before." He caressed his bandaged arm from up to down. Carlisle helped me stand up and I brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Well…thank you Carlisle and…thank you…Edward." I nodded then left the room as swiftly as I could. The sun was still up in the sky, just about to set, so I decided to take a quick walk around the cabin.

"Bella!" Edward screamed from behind me. I didn't respond so I just continued walking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…wait up," Edward caught up to me and grabbed my arm to make me halt.

"What?" My voice sounded irritated.

"What's wrong with you? Are you…are you avoiding me or something?" He asked. _Yes_, I wanted to say.

"No…" I turned around but Edward held onto my good arm again and pulled me back.

"Then what's wrong with you?" He demanded for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with me, okay? I just…just leave me alone for a while." I turned around but Edward raced in front of me.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you give me an answer, Bella. I saved you twice and this is how you treat me." Edward was chilling when he got mad. The blood would rush to his cheeks and his eyes would squint. I turned around and sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm sorry for…treating you this way. I'm just…scared. Scared that if…something happens that…that I might screw and…" I tried thinking of how to continue. Screwing up with the Cullens was the last thing I wanted to happen. "Last week when you almost…" I closed my eyes and spun around, bracing myself for Edward's reaction. Warm lips suddenly crashed onto mine. My hand gripped the back of his neck until I suddenly felt him pull back. I stared into his deep emerald green eyes and tried to remember what I was going to say.

"…kissed me."

**REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR POSTING REALLY REALLY LATE. I haven't really had time to write that much because of exams and our projects for Integration week. I love you all and thank you for the reviews! Gossip Girl 2 chapter 1 is soon coming up ;) **


	12. Tell Me How We Got This Way

**Thanks for the reviews! And for the reviews of Gossip Girl! What an improvement for today. I posted one chapter each for this story and my other story :)) BTW, head on down to my account and read the sequel to Gossip Girl. Its Twilight with a twist of Gossip Girl ;) If you haven't read the first one then go on ahead and read it! **

**11. Tell Me How We Got This Way**

**EPOV**

_I can't believe I kissed Bella. I can't believe I kissed Bella._ I thought over and over again. At that time my mouth watered and lingered for hers. Watching her stand in front of me looking like that, I couldn't resist myself.

"Edward?!" I nearly fell off the chair as Emmett nudged me.

"What?!" I screamed at him, furious for destroying my fantasy.

"Nothing…just reminding you to STOP DROOLING!" He screamed in my ear. I shoved his head away and stood up from my chair.

"I wasn't drooling, Em." I wiped my mouth and realized that I _was_ drooling. Boy, that was embarrassing. No one knew about the kiss, not even Emmett knew about it and I told him everything. Bella and I hadn't brought up the subject ever since it happened.

"What's got you dozed off anyways?" He finished a can of soda in one gulp. It still amazed me how disgusting Emmett could be.

"N-nothing." I shook my head and tried not to think Bella.

"Hm-mm, oh yeah…did you know Rose, Alice and Bella are having a slumber party tonight?" He said.

"Really? I didn't know that…wait, how did you know?"

"Rosalie told me and the only reason she told was so that we won't pull off the same prank as last time…" On Alice's last slumber party Jasper, Emmett and I freaked them out by turning the whole power off and dressed up as some psycho's. Alice totally threw a fit at us and didn't talk to Jasper for a whole week! It was completely and utterly hilarious.

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella…?" A hand waved across my face and snapped.

"Hm? What?" I straightened up and hugged the pillow closer.

"Are you okay? You've been in that position for the past fifteen minutes. Doesn't your face hurt?" Rosalie scrunched her nose and threw a pillow at me.

"You know, you and Edward have been like that since the end of family trip… did something happen between you guys?" Alice and Rosalie surrounded me on the bed.

"No…nothing happened…now, move. I've got to something in my room…" Rosalie pushed me down while Alice pinned me to the bed.

"You can't leave this room until you tell us your little secret." I hadn't really told anyone about the kiss and hopefully Edward hadn't told anyone too.

"I don't have a secret, okay! Now let me go!"

"Bella, you are a terrible liar…now spill!" Telling Alice and Rosalie or anyone at that matter was the last thing I wanted to do but if it means getting Alice and Rosalie off my back then what the heck.

"Fine! Now let me go!" They took there hands off me and made me sit up straight.

"Last weekend…during the trip…" I breathed in deeply.

"Yes, last weekend during the trip…" They demanded for me to continue.

"Well…for the past weeks, I should say…Edward and I haven't really been talking to each other. Last weekend…he sort of…well…kissed me…" I scrunched my nose up and scratched my head.

"HE KISSED YOU! OH MY GOSH, BELLA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER? I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD END UP TOGETHER!" Rosalie and Alice started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Shh…you guys! Pipe down!" The kneeled down and continued jumping.

"So…are you guys like a thing now?"

"What? No! I mean…Edward and I haven't really talked yet." I stated.

"Ever since after the kiss you guys haven't talked to each other?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…kind of…"

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS THAT?!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"What relationship are you talking about?"

**EPOV**

"All right! Guys night out officially begins… now!" Jasper squeezed in between me and Emmett with a big bowl of popcorn.

"AHHH!" We suddenly heard screams coming from upstairs.

"They're probably just reading some magazine saying that Joe Jonas is getting married or something. That's probably why they're screaming…Okay…The Shining or The Grudge?" My head stayed still staring at the stairs.

"Edward? What movie do you want to watch first?" Jasper asked but al I could hear was murmurs. I fought against whether to go upstairs and check on them or stay down here and watch the movie.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmett pushed me and made me hit the edge of the sofa.

"Agh! What?"

"What's with him, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"He's been like that all week…in fact Bella's been like that also…Something probably happened between them…" Of all the days for Emmett to so suspicious he picked today.

"Ed, why don't you tell us what's been going on in your mind so we can go on with guys night out." Jasper stated. Should I really tell them what happened and have Emmett tease me? I don't think so.

"C'mon, Edward! What happened?! I swear, this time I won't tease you!" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"I kissed Bella." I said in defeat.

"You what? Edward you have to speak up you know."

"I kissed Bella." I said a little louder.

"YOU WHAT?! DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Emmett screamed.

"Pipe down, I think Bella doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"I knew you guys liked each other but why aren't you talking?" Jasper asked.

"I think she's mad at me for kissing her."

"Why would she be?"

"I don't know…you should have seen her reaction after I kissed her." I rolled my eyes. Bella's reaction was completely shocked. She had walked away from me without a word that day. I shuddered at the thought.

"Do you want to win her back?" A big goofy grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"You're looking at Mr. Love Boat here. The dude with the best ways to win a girl's heart." He patted himself on the back.

"Na-ah that name was already taken."

"By who?"

"Me, of course," Jasper appraised himself.

"You guys are pathetic…wait…I just got an idea."

**BPOV**

I covered my ears with two pillows as Alice and Rosalie sang off key.

"_The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure_!"

"Uh! Why must I live up with this?!"

"Bella, c'mon. Are you still thinking about Edward?" Rosalie mimicked a pout.

"No! I'm just trying to refrain from becoming deaf with your horrid singing!"

"Not like you can sing any better." They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"I'm sure I can!" I grabbed the mic from her and started choosing a song. I clicked the song 'Always Be My Baby' by David Cook but before the song played on the TV we heard it outside.

"Is that…coming from outside?" We all ran to the balcony and leaned against the terrace. Jasper was playing the guitar while Emmett was snapping his fingers and swaying back and forth.

"What the hell are they doing?" Suddenly Edward emerged from the trees with a guitar of his own and started singing.

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
_

The sound of his voice completely took me by surprise. It was absolutely alluring. I had only heard him sing once but the way he sang it now had more emotion.

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_Nooo…_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

He suddenly swung his guitar back and started climbing the tree beside Alice's balcony.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I screamed.

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave girl_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably you'll be back again_

_Cause ya know in your heart babe_

_Our love will never end no_

His face was suddenly inches away from mine. His sweet breath caressed my face as he sang.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back girl_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh_

_I know that, you'll be right back, babe_

_Ooooh… baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

He took my hand and held onto it while he sang.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby..._

He intertwined out fingers and continued singing.

_You'll always be a part of me (you will always be)_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_Always be my baby…_

We stared into each other's eyes for a while and blocked out the sound of Rosalie and Alice's screeches and Emmett and Jasper's whistles. He slowly leaned in a little bit more and slowly pressed his lips to mine.

**I can't believe I finished this today :)) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Personally, I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter but I had fun writing the last part. **


	13. Adjusting

Sorry about the delay everything got deleted on my USB so I had to write everything again

**Sorry if the chapter ends up lame. I know I haven't written in which sums up in about a century and I'm really sorry about the delay but everything got deleted in my USB so I had to write everything again. I seriously cried when my USB wouldn't work on the comp. I've got like 40 plus chapters worth of writing in that thing. I'm so sad. I feel like crying again… :(( **

**12. Pretty Odd**

**BPOV**

Being around Edward made you feel superior; it made you feel as if the whole never existed around you. That it was just the two of you. It was hard for me to adjust to the way he treated me. After all, I had never been in a relationship before. Eventually Carlisle and Esme found out about me and Edward because of a certain little pixie named Alice. A bunch of girls glared at me as I walked through the hallways. Edward apparently liked the idea of 'PDA'. Edward held my hand throughout Biology class. His hand felt warm on mine. Letting go was the last thing I wanted to do until I had to start taking down notes.

"Edward, I have to take down notes." I whispered but his hand never left mine.

"You can just copy mine when we get home," his hand tightened.

"Now that wouldn't be right would it?" I tried to struggle free from his hold.

"Fine," he kissed my hand then let it go.

Alice was looking pretty pissed when I passed by her in between classes.

"Um, you okay, Alice?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just had BF that's all…"

"BF?" I asked.

"It means Bitch fit, I just totally dissed Lauren. She was criticizing and making fun of you, Bella." I smiled a little. Alice was a good friend and I was glad to have her.

"You know you really didn't have to do that for me, Alice."

"But I wanted to…oh, Edward is coming over. I better leave before you started doing your 'thing'." She said in disgust.

"Alice! You─" Edward's arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, why aren't you in class?"

"I was getting there." I smiled widely.

"Anyways, what are you doing later?" He smirked.

"I don't know. Probably study or something─" He suddenly cut me off.

"How lame can you get?"

"Not as lame as you of course." I giggled.

"Haha, very funny. Tonight I have a little surprise for you."

"Don't you have practice?" I reminded him.

"Coach canceled for today."

"Oh."

"So how 'bout tonight?"

"Sure…"

The rest of the day went by fast. My mind wondered and thought about what Edward had planned for tonight. He was the type who loved to make surprises while I wasn't.

"Ready to go?" He leaned on my door frame and smiled mischievously.

"Where exactly are you taking me tonight?" I dropped my pen and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I told you it was a surprise. Now c'mon, we're going to be late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I noticed that as we drove we were going through a familiar direction. He drove towards the Bay Walk, one of the first places that I had gone when I arrived here in the O.C. We stopped in front of a place called 'The Shack,' which had a sign that said 'Happy Hour 9pm'.

"So…your surprise is bringing me to a bar? You do know I don't drink right?" I questioned him.

"I know that, but that's not the surprise. C'mon." We jumped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me in. There was a small stage up front and winding stairs at its side.

"All right, good evening everybody! I know you're all pumped about having The Academy Is… perform for us tonight here at the shack but before that let's give it up for Orange County's very own Panic at the Disco!" The crowd applauded as he announced. The name Panic at the disco sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ah…right on time." Edward muttered. Four boys started to go onstage and position themselves with the equipment.

"Wait a minute…isn't that…" I pointed. I recognized Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, and Jon from Edward's team.

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallity

Again

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again

I screamed and cheered out all their names. Edward kissed the side of my head as I jumped up and down until the end of the song.

"Thank you…everyone. That was…one of our first songs ever. It's called 'I Write Sins not Tragedies.' Enjoy the rest of your night," Brendon waved goodbye and exited the stage.

"Oh my gosh! You were right! They are completely amazing!" I tugged on Edward.

"You wanna go backstage or watch 'The Academy is…'?" He asked.

"Backstage of course!" Not that I didn't love The Academy Is… but right after listening to Panic At The Disco I had grown to be one of their biggest fans yet.

"Hey guys?!" Edward called as he opened a door.

"Hey Edward!" I heard someone scream.

"I would like to introduce to you your biggest fan yet," he pulled me out from behind him and put both of his hands on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella," they all said.

"You guys are extremely awesome!" I practically screamed it out.

"Thanks," Ryan replied.

"This was the first time Edward had brought anyone to one of our gigs. He usually goes alone." I looked up at Edward and tilted my head towards the side.

"Well…this band thing is sort of my thing. Jasper doesn't seem to have time while Emmett prefers to listen to whiney, incompetent rappers." He stated with much intellect. "On the other hand, I knew Bella would much more appreciate you guys than any other person I know," he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair.

"Uh…Panic at the disco?" A man with a headset tapped Spencer on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" The man slowly put his headset down to his neck and let out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack Michaels **(Made up the name)**, The Academy Is' manager," he each shook hands with Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, and Jon. "Well, I would just like to tell you that your music in amazing and very unique and I would like to ask if… you would like to sign with Springsteen Studios **(Again, made up the name:p)**. Mr. Aaron Springsteen is in town and looking for new bands to sign and I'm sure he would definitely love your music. So, what do you say? He's leaving two Saturday's from now." He asked.

"Um, wow. I'm speechless. Just give us a minute to talk it over with our manager," they all to turned to Edward and I.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"We've all decided to spontaneously appoint you as our manager…Now, should we accept the offer or not?" Brendon said hesitantly.

"I think you should go for it." Edward replied.

"So, did you have fun?" He held my hand as we exited 'The Shack'.

"Definitely, Panic at the Disco has got to be my favorite band and highlight of the night…I got to meet the ever so hot lead singer of the Academy Is… William Beckett!" At the end of the concert Jack, their manager decided to introduce Panic to The Academy Is… Of course I was more than thrilled to meet them.

"William Beckett isn't that hot." Edward made a disgusted face.

"That's because you're a guy."

"True, but honestly if I was a girl I still wouldn't find him hot."

"Whatever, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? His voice? I have a waaaayyy better voice than he does." He chuckled. That was partially true.

"Edward Cullen, you have such a big ego." I said as he leaned down and captured his lips with mine.

**Sorry for the lameness of the chapter. I'm kind of running out of ideas:P Anyways, my class won every single award for Integration week! From the dance competition to the exhibit! All the hard work finally paid off. Phew. At least now I have more time to write:P **


	14. Animal

Sorry for the wait

**REALLY REALLY REALLY a million times more sorry for not updating in about nearly a month. My great grandmother died so we had to go back to the province. Okay anyways heres the story. **

**13. Animal**

**EPOV**

"Okay…sprint!" Coach blew his whistle to let Aaron know that it was his turn. _15 minutes 'til training ends_, I repeated over and over again. Bella had decided to stay here until after training to wait for me. Since the game of basketball didn't seem to capture here, she decided to stay with Jasper.

"Oooh! Guess who's here, Edward?!" Paul called out. I snapped my head to the direction they were facing. Bella beside the bench trying to hide herself while blushing. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey Bella!" Ryan screamed from across the court. I jogged over to where she was hiding and grinned.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jasper's training just ended and he told me to go here." She stated.

"Oh, well, you're welcome to watch then."

"Sure, but just promise me one thing after practice…"

"Anything."

"Please take a shower," she giggled. Her fingers intertwined with mine as we made our way back to the court.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home," Jasper patted my back before he exited the car. As soon as Bella and I arrived home we heard whispers coming from the dinning room.

"_Bonanote_," **(Good Evening in Italian)** I walked up to my mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Evening." Bella said.

"And where have you two been?" Alice's eyebrow quirked up.

"Training ended 2 hours ago." Emmett reminded us.

"First, Bella, Jasper, and I drove over to McDonald's to grab a bite and then we drove Jasper back home."

"Wait, Jasper was with you? Why didn't you bring him here?" She brought her lower lip up and pouted.

"He asked to be brought home, and besides you don't have to spend every single minute with each other." I looked over at Bella who was slowly chewing her food.

"Yeah, easy for you to say…I've never seen you guys separate from each other! The only time I see you guys away from each other is during free period classes and when you go to the bathroom!" She retorted. Alice did have a point though. Bella and I were inseparable.

"Well, it's easier for us since we live in the same house." I winked at Bella.

"Okay, enough talking and start eating." Carlisle demanded.

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I cheered as we Emmett, Edward and Jasper go on a two on one game. Emmett and Edward were on one team while Jasper was alone.

"Go Jasper!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Jasper obviously won the game, of course. He was more skilled in certain ways.

"No fair! You promised not to use any tricks!" Emmett whined like a little boy.

"Emmett, dribbling and stealing the ball is not a trick." Jasper chuckled as we all watched Emmett sulk. I stood up and grabbed the soccer ball from the net and walked over to the boys.

"Great game, guys." I tossed the ball up and down. "Mind if I joined you?" I added. Soccer was one of the few sports I was actually good at.

"Oh yeah…that would be quite an interesting game. I've seen Bella play and she's definitely…" Jasper saw me shaking my head and telling him to stop.

"Oooh, scary. Hey! I got an idea, how 'bout boyfriend," Emmett grabbed Edward by the shoulder. "versus girlfriend." He grabbed me on the shoulder with his other hand.

"Loser has to follow through with a certain demand of mine for the rest of the day." Emmett grinned mischievously.

"And what demand would that be?" Edward asked.

"You'll have to play first." He jogged back to Rose and Jasper.

"Go Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Edward, I'm not very good at this game," I pretended to pout. Edward never really knew I played soccer and from the looks of it I knew more tricks than he did.

"Don't worry, I'll ease down." A smug smile filled my face. As soon as Jasper blew the whistle I slid the ball past Edward and kicked it right into the net. I turned my head towards him and found him staring at me wide- eyed.

"You tricked me!" He stammered.

"You're the one who offered to ease down." I stuck my tongue out at him.

After about 5 games of me winning Edward finally accepted that he had lost.

"That's one sport I'm better at than you." I pointed out.

"Ha ha." I grimaced.

"Okay…congratulations, Bella you are _officially_ better than Edward in soccer. Now as for you Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen…" He turned to Edward.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to take my shift down at Charlie's Chickens." Emmett stated with much authority.

"That's all?" Edward looked at Emmett in confusion expecting more from his big bro.

"Yeah." Emmett rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Piece of cake."

"Are you sure about that. I almost got a heat stroke last week for wearing that chicken suit." Emmett laughed to himself.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Clucky the Chicken?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Hey, wasn't it just last Tuesday when we were making fun of Clucky down at Charlie's?" I giggled.

"Yeah…no wonder why it looked weird. You were in the suit! Who knew your weirdness was contagious?" Alice turned around to give me a high five.

"Whatever, are you ready?" Edward stepped back and gulped.

A bunch of people laughed as they passed by Edward. We sat across from him so that we could see his expression and see other people's faces.

"Cullen?" I recognized Nate from the basketball team. His face got a little closer to where Edward's face was exposed and examined it.

"Hi, Nate?" I waved.

"Hey…whoa…Eddie, I thought you had like a shit load of money?!" Nate chuckled to himself.

"Actually, yes, I do. This is Emmett's shift. He's the one who lost all his money buying leather car seats!"

"Uh…okay… Bye." Nate left and continued to chuckle.

"That's weird…even though my girlfriend beat me at soccer and was forced to wear a chicken suit…I still had fun today." He squeezed my hand.

"Glad you did." I smiled. I had never been this happy ever since I'd gotten into the lives of the Cullens. When I was with them I felt like I belonged to something I had never had before─ a family.

**OKAAYYY. ONCE AGAIN COMPLETELY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY SOONER. I WAS TOO BUSY AND MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER DIED…ETC.**

**Hope the chapter was satisfying:) **


	15. Game On!

**I just watched HSM3! Isn't Jimmie/The Rocket Man the cutest thing ever? The movie was actually quite good and I have to say I'm impressed with their songs. After the movie my friend and I went around the mall singing the songs over and over again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! A FEW MORE WEEKS TIL TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! **

**14. Game On!**

**EPOV**

"All right, it's been exactly 5 months 6 days and 16 hours. We have a game next week against the Bedford Bears, now I know all of you are nervous and I get it but…I want all that to go away. For the past four games you guys have been definitely dropping the charts. Sure you guys won but by what? 2 or 3 points? _That_ is not a winning game! We have to show the Bears that we are not scared and that we are not nervous! I have now upgraded training from 2 hours a day to 3 and half hours a day! Do I make myself clear?!" Coach demanded an answer.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now give me 15 suicides!" I ran towards the court until Coach called.

"Edward, come here."

"Yeah, coach?" I breathed in and out deeply.

"As captain I want you to take responsibility for your team. For the past few games you and the guys have been slacking basketball off! Look, I don't even want to say this but…you guys suck! Next week against the Bears we need to win this, no, we must win this. If we loose this game Edward, who knows what this is going to do to our schools name!? And who knows what this is going to do to your position as captain. Start taking your responsibilities seriously." Coach bumped me on the shoulder and walked back to our teammates. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply.

Apparently due to training I had missed dinner. The door squeaked as I entered the kitchen then suddenly the lights flickered on.

"And where have you been?" Bella's arms were folded across her chest and I could see that she was getting ready for bed.

"Uh…training was extended to 3 hours and a half. Coach is pretty tense about the next game." I put my bag on the counter and pulled up a chair for both me and Bella.

"You missed dinner. You're lucky I saved you an extra 3 slices." She slid a plate filled with 3 heated slices of pizza.

"Thanks."

"Look, I know the big game is near and coach is pressuring you and everything especially since _you_ are the captain. Just…just don't let it get to you too much. I've seen people get pressured too much and take some risks…" She trailed off. I chuckled a little then smirked at her.

"Bella, I'm not gonna take drugs just bring up my game. I know better than that. I think you've been watching too much One Tree Hill."

"Uh…Yeah…I think I have been watching too much One Tree Hill, but just…be careful. Besides it's a sure thing you guys are gonna win, they've got you! Edward Cullen! Westridge High's all-star basketball captain!" She declared with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, I needed someone's comfort." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Look, you'll be fine. You're gonna do great."

It was the day of the big game and that was all my mind was set on. I focused on the different skills I could try on during the game.

"Yo, Edward! Lunch is ready!" Emmett screamed from the back door. I ignored him and continued shooting hoops.

"Ed, you know if you continue practicing you're gonna where yourself out too much," he stated.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Em." I said then continued to make a few more shots. After a few more minutes of practicing I decided to go have some lunch. When I entered everyone was surrounding the dining table waiting for me.

"Um…sorry for the wait." I pulled up a chair right across Bella and started digging in.

"This must be a really big game tonight. I've never seen you this pressured," my mother muttered after a few minutes.

"It's not really a big game, it's just a…an important game," I said while looking down on my plate.

"Oh, well, you're going to be great tonight, Edward."

"Thanks, dad."

A few more hours of practice went on until it was time for the game. I put on my uniform, grabbed my gym bag and headed out the door. Since it was a Saturday, players were required to find their own ride to the designated court.

"KNIGHTS! KNIGHTS! WESTRIDGE KNIGHTS!" The crowd shrieked as we entered the court. I scanned the crowd for Bella then I finally spotted her. She was wearing one of my old jersey's and had blue and yellow face paint all over her face; she looked absolutely adorable.

"C'mon, Ed," Spencer tapped me on the back.

The game went quite horribly if you asked me. My hands slipped through the ball a lot, and I practically almost stumbled with my own feet. This was the first time ever that I got nervous during a game. Usually I'd be so confident and just go with the flow. There were 10 seconds left in the game. Kyle passed the ball to Nick then Nick dribbled it over to Eric, then for the last 5 seconds he passed it to me to make the last shot. I paused for a moment then released the ball. The whole world went slow as we all watched the ball make its way to the hoop. The ball spun around the ring for a while then dropped to the side missing the shot.

"THE BEDFORD BEARS HAVE WON! THE BEDFORD BEARS HAVE WON!" The announcer screamed. I watched as Coach slammed his clipboard on the floor.

"Edward, c'mon I know a place where we can take our sorrow away," Kyle pulled me away from the crowd and led me out with the other guys.

I was silent the whole car ride to who knows where. Kyle was always very surprising to wherever he took us.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked.

"A bar." They all smirked. I turned my head to the side and saw a sign that said 'Bolt: bar'.

They pulled me inside forcefully and sat me down in front of the bar.

"You guys do know that we're not yet legal." I stated.

"I know, but I got connections. Jim! Hey bro!" Kyle called out.

"Hey, little bro. I got your text and that's pretty depressing. Good thing you guys came straight here. My boss is gone so I can sneak you guys some drinks." He poured a glass full of beer in front of me.

"I…think I'm going to pass…"

"Nonsense, this is the only way to get your mind off the game." I gave up and gulped down the drink.

After a few more glasses filled with beer my mind suddenly went blank.

**BPOV**

My mind couldn't completely concentrate on the latest Harry Potter book I was reading. I was too worried about Edward. He had been working hard for this game for the past days. I continued reading until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Yeah…um…Bella…this is Kyle." Kyle. Hmm. Wonder what he would want from me.

"Hey Kyle. What's up? Is Edward okay?" I asked.

"No, no, he's fine but this is about Edward. Um…you see after the game…we sorta…kinda…brought him to a bar to let him feel a little better. Um…Edward kinda drank too much and he isn't that sober right now and none of us can drive him home. I tried calling Emmett but apparently he's not answering his phone and so is Jasper and well you know how Alice is, so we decided to call you. We need you to drive him home…Ouch! Edward, I'm talking to Bella…you can talk to her later…Anyways, Bella, get here as fast as you can…" The phone suddenly went dead. Edward was drunk? How could Kyle be so irresponsible? I swung my head back and grabbed my jacket. I called for a cab then left the house. I told the driver to go to 'Bolt' the bar where Kyle and the rest of Edward's team mates were. As soon as I spotted the sign that said 'Bolt' I halted the driver and paid him. Brendon and Spencer met up with me at the entrance and brought me inside. Edward face was flat on the bar. I ran towards him and hit Kyle on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"How could you be so irresponsible!? Look at him!" I grabbed Edward's keys and phone from Kyle and tried pulling him up.

"This was the only way I could get him to get his mind off the game." Kyle whimpered beside me.

"How 'bout you guys? Aren't you sober enough to bring him home?" I asked.

"Yeah…we are but my brother's still has shift and Edward's pretty unconscious already so we decided to call someone to bring him home. His car's right across the street. We'll help you carry him there." Kyle swung Edward's right arm around his neck while Drake swung Edward's other arm around his. They walked across the street and helped him inside the passenger seat and strapped him in.

"We're…really sorry, Bella." Drake apologized.

"Just…don't do it again." I demanded and entered the car. I slowly turned on the engine and gripped the wheel with both hands tightly.

"Bella." Edward muttered from beside me.

"Edward? Are You okay?" I reached out to stroke his hair. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I love you." The whole world suddenly stopped as he said those 3 words and 8 letters.

**I'M DONE! YIPEE! What do you think will happen next? Hope this chapter was enough ;) **


	16. I Caught Myself

**Wow. 500+ reviews! You guys are way awesome! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you'll like this one ;) **

**15. I Caught Myself**

**BPOV**

I thought that shopping would definitely get my mind off what had happened last Saturday but I was wrong. Instead, my mind clearly stayed focused on last Saturday's situation.

"Bella? Bella…?" Alice's tiny fingers suddenly snapped in front of me.

"Hm?" I replied unthinkingly.

"Okay…which color is better?" She held up two dresses in front of me.

"The…blue one." I said without even looking at the dresses.

"It's purple not…blue." She slowly put down the dresses beside her. "Bella, are you okay? Don't forget that you asked me to go shopping with you and for the past few stores we've gone to your mind was clearly set on something else…" Her eyes quirked up suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong, Alice. I'm fine. Really." I nodded.

"Did you and Edward have a fight? 'Cause I highly doubt that."

"No, we didn't. I said I'm fine." Alice sure was _very_ observant.

"Hm-mm. Bella, even if I've only known for less than half a year, I feel like I know you well enough to see that you're not very good at hiding your emotions. Now, tell me what's on your mind." She made it sound like a demand. I sighed deeply before saying anything.

"Ugh, fine…last Saturday…after the game…the team brought Edward to a bar and got pretty depressed and started taking a lot more drinks making himself…not so sober and that night the team─"

"Wait, wait, wait. The team got Edward drunk? Must've been Kyle. Figures. I'll kill him the next time I see him…Anyways, continue." She interrupted.

"Okay…the team called me and asked me to bring him home and…well…on the way home…he said something…" I trailed off.

"He said what?"

"He wasn't exactly conscious at that time…and I'm not exactly sure if he meant it…um…he said…'I love you'" Alice's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Oh. My. God," was all she could manage to say. "How could he leave you hanging like that?! I'm gonna kill him." She fused.

"Alice, he didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't even remember anything; it's just me that's getting paranoid about it so no need to worry…" I assured her.

"Yeah, but you remember it. Do you…do you love him too?" She asked.

"I…I…I think so."

**EPOV**

"He shoots, he scores!" I screamed as I made the shot. Emmett asked to play one on one ball with me thinking that he could actually beat me.

"You cheated!" He pointed his finger at me.

"I didn't cheat, Em. I swear; it's just the fact that I am better than you in basketball." I smiled grimly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice called out with her face fuming red with anger. She walked a few meters closer and smacked me on the arm with a rolled up magazine.

"How could you be such an ass?!" She smacked me once again.

"What did I do?" I rubbed my arm up and down.

"Well, first off you got drunk without even telling me or mom and dad and Bella and…second…for what you said to Bella." Her face was filled with anger as I watched her.

"What did you say to Bella?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"He said 'I love you'…unconsciously," she said coolly.

"What? I was thinking about it and I wasn't gonna say it to her until it was the right time…When did I tell her? I don't even remember spitting it out to her…" I tried remembering the current times I was with Bella.

"Last Saturday after the game when a certain dickhead named Kyle brought you to a bar you got yourself all drunk and then Bella came to the rescue to bring you home then you suddenly muttered 'I love you' out of the blue! Now Bella doesn't know what to believe!" I paused for a while thinking about that. "Okay, hot shot, you better make up for this," she pointed her tiny finger at me then stormed out.

You know, she is right. You better make up this one. And I've got a few ideas at hand…" My brother had bribing look on his face.

"Forget it, Emmett. I'll…get myself out of this situation on my own."

I couldn't really think of how to explain to Bella how I felt. This was the first I'd actually said 'I love you' to someone so it was pretty difficult.

"Bella." I called before she left the kitchen. She jumped then spun around to face me.

"Uh, hey, Edward." She said a little nervous.

"Um…I wanted to talk to you about something…" I walked a few steps closer.

"I…I…" I stammered for a while then stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella Swan…it's…I…really love this shirt on you. It…it suits you. Is it new?" I said unthinkingly. I couldn't manage to say it to her like this.

"No…it's not new. You've seen me wear it a couple of times around the house, Edward." She stated.

"Oh, well, it looked kind of new…so, I'll see you later. Bye." I kissed her forehead then left. On the way up I passed Emmett who had a teasing look on his face.

"How'd it go?"

"Not well, obviously." I replied without even stopping or looking at him. I plugged in my speakers and placed my iPod on top then blasted loud rock music. Music always made me think.

"Edward," Bella's head suddenly peaked in. "Dinner's ready." I hadn't realized that I'd been lying in bed for the past 3 hours just staring at the ceiling while listening to music.

"So, little bro, what do you plan on doing?" Emmett suddenly interrupted me from tuning my guitar.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, do you plan on serenading to her again?" He gestured.

"No." I replied annoyingly.

"Okay…there are other ways in saying I love you to a girl you know."

"Better than how you did at least. Saying I love you while having sex. Very original, Emmett." I reminded.

"Hey, that was out of the blue and Rosalie didn't seem to care. She said as long I loved her it didn't matter when and how I said it."

"Whatever, Emmett. Now leave me alone." I begged him.

"Fine, but you're gonna miss me," he sang as he darted out of my room.

Song writing was never really my strength. I would usually just compose piano pieces and that was it. I tuned my guitar for a while plucking a bunch of notes until Bella came inside.

"Hey…mind if I stay here for a while?" She slowly crawled in and sat across me.

"No, I don't mind." I replied coolly.

"You're…you're tuning your guitar?" She stammered a little bit. It looked like she came here to talk. Alice probably forced her to talk to me about _it_, well, now was my chance and hers.

"I was, but now I'm done. Any requests?" I smiled slightly.

"Surprise me." I considered playing 'More than words' by Eric Clapton.

_Saying I Love you is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know_

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

la la la la la la la  
More than words  
la la la la la  
ooooooooohhhhh

Now that I've tried to talk to you  
And make you understand all you have to do  
is close your eyes and just reach out your hands  
And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me 'cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

la la la la la la la  
More than words  
la la la la la  
More than words  
la la la la la la  
More than words  
la la la la la la la  
More than words

More than words

After analyzing the lyrics for a while an realizing that this was definitely not the right song at the moment, I pulled back.

"Okay…that was…that was great." She sighed deeply. I stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I actually came here to talk to you about something─"

"I love you," I said out of the blue, interrupting her. She stared blankly at me probably trying to process the situation.

"I know you think that during that night I didn't mean it but…I truly did. I've been thinking about it for the past weeks and…I do truly love you. I mean, it may not be in the sweetest way but…this is the first time I've said─" her lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me fiercely. She pulled back and cupped my cheek.

"You know you talk too much." She giggled.

"I love you too." She replied.

**I think I've grown too attached to Edward that I've been in his perspective too much :)) :-j So…what do you think of the chapter? :D **


	17. Nomination

**Sorry for the wait. My retreat's on Monday! Anyone up for making me a retreat letter? :D Just PM it to me or something :P Thanks! **

**Does anyone know The Blue Is For Nightmare Series? It's a totally awesome book series! I've only read the second one since the other books are so hard to find around here in my country :| **

**16. Nomination**

**BPOV**

Biology was a complete bore. In fact, I would have fallen asleep already if Edward wasn't by my side.

"Um…announcement." Sherry Meyers, the student council president spoke into the microphone.

"I would like to announce this year's homecoming king and queen nominees…For this year's Homecoming King we've got…Aaron Spencer, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Nick Jones **(I couldn't think of anything and Nick Jonas was the first person that popped in my head. I just changed the a to an e) **and Edward Cullen." She stated coolly.

"Hey, you're nominated! Congratulations," I pulled him over to kiss him on the cheek. Everyone else in class looked back and congratulated him.

"And now for this year's Homecoming Queen we've got…Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Alice Cullen and…Bella Swan." Rosalie and Alice got nominated! Wait…was my name in that list?

"Congratulations, Bella." Alex Gyker turned around and congratulated me.

"Looks like you were nominated too," he smiled grimly.

"Did you…did you nominate me?" I asked a little angry.

"Sorry, love, I would have but someone beat me to the punch and unfortunately I'm not updated on the school's activities and everything." He stated.

"Uh huh, whoever nominated me is gonna die." I gritted my teeth together.

"I don't know why you're so mad, I mean, being nominated as homecoming queen in actually pretty exhilarating for a girl." He chuckled.

"Yeah, for other girls at least; this would be the first time I was ever nominated for anything." I was usually known as an invisible girl. No one ever noticed me until I reached California.

"Hm-mm, people seem to notice you here." He was right, unfortunately.

"Probably, it's because of you and you're family." The bell rang then and Edward held onto my hand on the way out.

"Homecoming again, I'm so sick of it." Rosalie stabbed her salad angrily.

"You're nominated every year, Rosalie. What's wrong with that?" Alice stated.

"I'm fine with being nominated every year; it's the homecoming king I'm sick of. _He_ wins every year." She said in disgust.

"Who wins every year?" I asked.

"Your _lover_ wins every year." She rolled her eyes.

"Edward wins every year?" That wasn't very surprising. Edward was of course one of the most handsome and popular guys in Westridge.

"Yeah, since we were freshmen. Rosalie won queen when she was a freshman but luckily Edward wasn't in high school yet. I won last year and let's just say I didn't have a pleasant dance with my brother." She shuddered at the memory.

"Speaking of homecoming, how thrilled are you to be nominated for Homecoming queen?" Both Rosalie and Alice smiled mischievously.

"Not so thrilled, the freak who nominated me is gonna die."

"Oh, I wouldn't call him or her a freak." Alice sang.

"Oh my gosh. You nominated me?!" I screamed at her.

"Bella, you are so gonna win homecoming queen this year! And plus I get to play Bella Barbie again," she clapped her hands like a little maniac.

"I. Am. So. Not. Talking. To. You." I slumped down on my chair and glared at Alice.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea." Rosalie sneered.

"She'll thank me for this once she wins." She stated as if I'd already won.

"_If_ I win and of course I highly doubt I will."

"There's like a 70 percent chance you _might_ win. With Edward as your date you've got possibly 45 percent of the school voting for you already." Rosalie explained. Boy, Edward was sure handy with competitions.

"Hm-mm…but that's with Edward. And 70 percent isn't that precise. 45 percent would be more appropriate. So, 45 percent is voting for me because I'm Edward's date while about 13 to 16 percent would be voting for me for other certain reasons. Put those two percentages together it's still not enough to beat my other fellow candidates." They stared at me like I'd spoken a different language they couldn't understand.

"Um…English please?" Alice quirked her eyebrows up, confused. I sighed and restated my theory.

"Your presumptions are wrong about me." I rolled my eyes. Surely I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie, Alice, or Tanya, or neither as popular as them.

"Don't downgrade yourself, Bella. You're just as much as a deserving candidate as all of us are. Besides when you win you get a crown and share a romantic dance with Edward on the middle of the dance floor…" She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled smugly at me. I sighed in defeat as the smile on her face widened. I guess being nominated Homecoming Queen would be a new experience for me.

"Fine." I muttered in disgust.

"VOTE BELLA SWAN FOR HOMECOMING!" Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper threw around flyers in the hallway saying 'Vote Bella Swan for Homecoming.' I was utterly against it while Alice and the rest of them, including Edward were all for it.

"Bella." A senior who's named seemed to escape me walked up to me with a big smile.

"I'd just like to let you know that the media arts group and the mathletes are voting you for Homecoming Queen." She smiled and let out a hand for me to shake.

"Th-thank you." I stammered. She skipped away back to her table of friends.

"Okay…who was that?" Edward appeared out of no where and grabbed my hand in his.

"I have no idea…some…senior girl." He chuckled and pulled me away towards the cafeteria. Alice was showing off a bunch of her sketched as Edward and I sat down.

"Oh, Bella! Aren't you excited for tonight? We get to play Bella Barbie," she squealed in excitement.

"Great, now I've turned into a little game." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice will totally _not_ disappoint you." Rosalie assured.

"And that's a definite fact, Bella. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." I smiled in reply.

Alice and Rosalie were already dressed inside their red satin robes while I was completely naked under mine. They tugged and pulled my hair for three straight hours while arguing on what style to put it on.

"No, Alice, you should put it this way…" Rosalie twisted my hair and pulled it to the right side.

"No! Look, it looks better this way." She grabbed my hair from Rosalie and twisted it to the other side making me moan a little.

"Alice…it looks better on the right!" Rosalie pulled my hair from Alice and dubbed it to the right painfully.

"Okay, enough! I promised to let you guys play 'Bella Barbie', but now you're just playing 'Turn Bella bald!'" I screamed.

"Sorry…" They both muttered. After finally agreeing on what to do with my hair, Alice tossed an electric blue towards me and smiled.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked in confusion and held up the dress in front of me. It was strapless and was unbelievably sparkly.

"Are you sure this is appropriate for homecoming?"

"Bella, the theme is 'Neon'. And that color is electric blue and electric blue is neon." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes and jumped to the bathroom. The dress was knee length and was a bit puffed at the bottom. My hair was pulled up into a certain hairstyle and my face was painted in the simplest way. AI didn't look that bad, and to be honest, Alice did a pretty good job. I slowly exited the bathroom and held my head down low.

"BELLA! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Alice and Rose screamed. I looked down on what they were wearing and gasped. Alice was wearing a hot pink dress that had sequins all over while Rosalie was wearing an apple green halter dress that was as sparkly as mine.

"You guys too! Thanks…guys…I look great. But you know…this kinda reminds me of the power puff girls." They both looked down on their dresses.

"Oh…I didn't seem to notice that after I had the dresses made…" Alice muttered.

"C'mon…people are waiting for us downstairs…" I pulled them down towards the stairs.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Here are your coats that I had made!" She handed us two coats that matched our dresses. As we made our downstairs I braced myself for Edward. My head hung low just like it did when I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, head high," Rosalie tilted my chin up with her finger and smiled. I smiled back and walked my down each step. Edward's mouth hung open when we came in sight.

"Well…say something." I demanded as I walked up to him but he just kept silent with his mouth hanging open staring right at me.

"Oh…uh…sorry… You…you look…uh, wow. I'm at a loss of words." He stuttered. I looked down at what he was wearing and stared in awe myself. He was wearing a light blue polo that matched his dark blue tuxedo.

"You look beautiful, not beautiful. There are no words to describe the way you look tonight." He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.

"All right! Enough of that! Time to party!" Emmett screamed.

Homecoming decorations were absolutely fantastic. Neon streamers and lights hung around the gym and the walls were covered with neon spray paint saying all kinds of things.

"All right guys! Welcome to Homecoming. Hope you like the decorations." Sherry announced through the mic on stage. A bunch of howls and screams came from the crowd to praise her.

"Anyways…for this night's performances I'd like to announce our opening act…our very own…PANIC AT THE DISCO!" I screamed my lungs out as Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, and Jon came out. They played 'That Green Gentleman', 'I Constantly Thank God For Estaban', and 'But It's Better If You do'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Panic at the disco! You guys were great! As for the moment everyone's been waiting for…I'd like to present…The Spill Canvas!" Their first song was 'This Is For Keeps', one of my ultimate favorite songs.

"May I have this dance?" Edward bowed down and laid out his hand.

"Why, of course you may." I took his hand and he spun me a few times until we reached the middle of the dance floor. Edward and I danced through a couple more songs after Spill Canvas ended then stopped until Sherry tapped on the mic again.

"Hey, everyone! How y'all doing again? Are you guys excited to know who won Homecoming King and Queen this year? I know I am! Here are Mr. Craig and Mrs. Donovan to announce the winners!" Mr. Craig and Mrs. Donovan stepped on stage and tapped on the mic a couple of times before speaking. My heart pounded hard in my chest while waiting for the results. A part of me knew that I wasn't going to win but the other part of me still hoped. I gripped Edward's hand tightly as they made a couple more announcements.

"Westridge High's Homecoming King this year is…no surprise there…Edward Cullen!" I leaned in and kissed him.

"See you on stage," he whispered in my ear then jogged up on the stage. Okay…now it's Homecoming Queen. Breathe Bella. Breathe.

"And now…for Homecoming Queen….this year's homecoming queen is…Tanya Denali" My whole world came crashing down as they muttered her name. Alice and Rosalie came over to me and comforted me. Confusion overcame Edward's expression on stage.

"I'd like to thank─" Tanya started speaking until Mrs. Donovan shoved her off.

"Time for the King and Queen dance!" She squealed on the mic. Tanya pulled Edward down forcefully and clinged to him tightly. I stared at Edward in disbelief as he stared at me.

"Bella, do you wanna sit down?" Alice asked.

"Um…no thanks…" I turned away and headed out towards the parking lot.

**Ooooh…what's gonna happen next? :)) Hope you liked the chapter! Anyways… my retreat's on Monday. PM your retreat letters to me! **


	18. You Are

**I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY SOONER. EXAMS, PROJECTS AND ALL THAT OTHER SHIT WERE KILLING ME. I SWEAR. Anyways…hope this chapter's good enough! **

**17. You Are**

**BPOV**

I cradled my arms over my chest and braced myself for the cold. What was I thinking?! Thinking that I actually had a chance to win! Ugh!

"Bella, what are you doing here out in the cold?!" I turned around and found Edward taking off his coat while walking towards me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"I came here to get you." He wrapped his coat around my shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Tanya inside? I mean…I came outside…just so I wouldn't…you know…ruin the moment…" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Bella, there was no moment to ruin." He stated and cupped my face with his right hand.

"Edward, what was I thinking competing against Tanya?! Actually thinking that I would win!" I cried out. "I'm sorry if I just ran out like that…that was very inconsiderate of me. You should go back inside…everyone's waiting for you." I forced myself to step back and wiped my tears with my wrist.

"The only reason I actually came to Homecoming tonight and went through with this whole King and Queen thing was…because of you. Before you and I got nominated I was planning that you and I just skip the Homecoming and go some place else, but when I found out you got nominated also, I was completely thrilled. I, myself, also had a feeling that you were gonna win and believe me you deserve to win more than Tanya does. I was excited to have that winning dance with you, with everyone's eyes watching you and I on the middle of the dance floor, seeing a faint pink blush on your cheeks as you twirl around in my arms. _That_ was one of the only reasons I came tonight." I stared back at him for a while until he came over and held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." I whispered against his chest.

"It's okay, I'm actually glad you ran out 'cause that wouldn't give me an excuse to leave Tanya," we both chuckled.

"I think _we_ should get back inside." I stated.

"Nah, I think we should just stay here." He smiled down on me. Suddenly he took my both my hands and placed them around his neck and placed his hands around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Dancing." We were suddenly twirling around under the stars.

"But there's no music."

"Who said you need music to dance." He smiled unevenly. We continued twirling under the stars until the door suddenly burst open with Emmett holding. 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional started playing as Emmett put a chair to hold the door.

"This one's for you guys!" He screamed out. I put my head against Edward's chest as we continued to twirl around. We stayed a few more minutes after the song had ended then decided to go in. Tanya's eyes were filled with anger as Edward and I passed by.

"Bella, we're sorry for about you not winning." Alice apologized.

"Apparently, Tanya and her 'squad' seduced the Mathletes or something like that." Jasper snorted.

"Guys, it's fine. I don't really care anymore." I replied. Even if I hadn't won, the night turned out to be quite fun after all.

"You know I honestly thought you were going to win tonight." Edward muttered as he walked me to my room.

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I was quite furious when they mentioned Tanya's name. I even argued with Mrs. Donovan before I came out to get you." He chuckled.

"I ended up having a great time anyways, so…thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming out after me." I grinned.

"Why wouldn't I come out after you? Do you honestly expect _me_ to dance with _her_?!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I scrunched my nose.

"Oh, it is. And I wouldn't dance with anyone but you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. This is technically just a filler chapter, but I've started writing the next chapter so don't worry! **


End file.
